Tale of a Rocket
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: What would it be like to be the bad guy/girl in Pokémon? Not to be the hero and catch pokémon legally, but instead to steal them? This story gives you an idea about how it COULD be...
1. Starting the Team Rocket Adventure

Chapter 1 – Starting the Team Rocket Adventure

…

Okay, hello. So you decided you want to join Team Rocket? Alright.

Please wait here. I'll tell the boss you're coming.

The Rocket Grunt opens a door and walks trough it. Once inside says the boss: _"Yes, what is it?"_ The Rocket Grunt starts to explain. _"There are some new recruits here who'd like to join us, sir". "Well alright then. Send them in."_ The boss folds his hands together and turns around in his chair, so he is on his desk. His Persian purrs loudly.

"_Yes, Giovanni, sir."_Says the TR Grunt, while saluting.

The Team Rocket Grunt leaves the room trough the doors and speaks to the new recruits. "Okay, well… You can come in now. The boss is ready for you." The TR Grunts turns around and leads the newbie's to the boss's room. They stop at Giovanni's table. His Persian starts purring when Giovanni touches it. He starts to speak. _"Welcome. I assume you are the new recruits for Team Rocket? So I have heard. Grunt, if you will…". "Yes sir," with this the Rocket Grunt turns to the newbie's. "Ladies and gentlemen_, I shall now explain to you several things you ought to remember for the rest of your time here at Team Rocket. Lets start with your lending pokémon. Giovanni here, gives you the opportunity to get your own pokémon team. First you get your lending pokémon. You are not allowed to keep this one. When we get to nurse Black, you will get this pokémon. Also a Master Ball, with wich you can capture your first and ever Pokémon. This Pokémon is supposed to be your soulmate. You can never ever switch it or get rid of it. Also, when you have your soulmate, you need to return the lending pokémon. Then you are debt-free from Team Rocket. You can go to nurse Black whenever your pokémon need healing, or when you need more Snag balls. You use these Snag balls ONLY for capturing / stealing pokémon for Team Rocket. You cannot keep them for yourself. With battling against other trainers you get money. You also get money for every pokémon you send here. With the money you have, you can do what you want. Like: buying pokéballs, or potions, or whatever you want to buy for you or your pokémon.

Don't forget Team Rockets goal! It is to dominate the world and eliminate all those who are in our way. You are dismissed now."

The recruits turn around and walk towards the door. Another Rocket Grunts wait for them. This time it's a female Grunt. _"Well hello. Are you ready to get your lending pokémon? Well, okay follow me now." _They all walked trough corridor after corridor. It seemed the Team Rocket base was actually pretty big. As big as 4 house blocks it seemed. Or even bigger maybe… And with different levels too!

While walking the female Rocket Grunt continued explaining along the way. Every now and then she stopped. _"I'm sure you already know a bit about a lending Pokémon. They're not to keep. It is vital you return them. They're all well trained by mister Giovanni himself, and so they are his babies. When not well-treated, abused or neglected, they will start running away and try to get back here. If that would ever happen… Gee I don't think you'll ever be welcomed back again. So you'd better not let that happen, okay."_ She stopped talking. Finally. We stood in front of 2 white marble doors. Wich was odd, most of the doors were pure Black…

The female Grunt opened the two doors. As the newbie's walked trough they were very surprised by the size of the hall. In the middle there was a big black pokéball painted on the floor. And everywhere you looked you could see nurses walking around. Of course there were also Rocket Grunts there to get more Snag balls or to heal their pokémon. A nurse in all-black clothing walked towards the female grunt and the newbie's. _"Ow hello, you must be the new recruits! Come further! Come with me. I got just the pokémon for you!!" _The nurse excitedly walked to a light blue door and opened it. The female Grunt said: _"Well, on you go! Follow nurse Black now! She will get you your lending pokémon."_ The newbie's obeyed and some of them even ran towards nurse Black. Two newbie's were walking at the back. They started to chat. Girl_: "Well, hello. What's your name?"_ Boy: _"I'm Nahïm. And you are?"_ Girl: _"My name's Joyce. Ow man, I hope I get a water Pokémon!!"_ Nahïm: _"Boy o boy, no! Not water! I want fire!"_ He started laughing evil and took an evil pose. His eyes spouted fire. Joyce_: "Cool. Want to team up?"_ Nahïm turned back to his normal self and shook his head: _"No!! HOT!! But umm… Team up? Are we supposed to team up?"_ Joyce nodded hyperactively. _"Well, okay!"_ then he said.

They turned their attention to nurse Black again. She let all of the Newbie's in the hallway. _"Go ahead. Pick one! But remember to choose carefully. Every type has its weaknesses! You should think about what kind of pokémon you want as a soulmate!"_

Nahïm: _"Sure sure, out of my way!"_ He ran to the first cage wich had as a sign: "Water-type". It was a Psyduck. Joyce cought up with him_. "Are you going to take a Psyduck??"_ She first got a sweatdrop but then bursted out with laughter. Tears rolling off of her cheeks, she was rolling on the ground. Nahïm got angered_. "No, I'm not going to take a Psyduck… It fits more with you… No, I'm going to get a cooler pokémon… Like, like… A Vaporeon YEAH!"_ Joyce sighed… Nahïm was ready to leave the building. Nurse Black stopped him. _"Wait. Are you truly sure you want this one? You can't switch and if you decide you want a different pokémon as a soulmate you might get some trouble…"_ Nahïm sighed; _"Sorry, no I'm sure."_ He walked out of the room with a big smile. Then he stopped and yelled: _"Joyce, I'll wait for you here! But do hurry up please!"_ Joyce shook her head. What a hothead that boy was. No wonder he wanted a fire-pokémon. _"Fits with his fiery personality."_ She thought. A big smile appeared on her face.

She looked in every cage, everywhere. Tough she could not exactly find a pokémon who would fit with her. Even tough it wouldn't be her soulmate Pokémon, she did want to think it trough. Nahïm lost his patience and let his Vaporeon out. He started petting it and she licked her paws.

Nurse Black came towards Joyce. _"Can't find what you're looking for?" "No,"_ answered Joyce, _"I'm still looking…"_ Nurse Black left. Joyce went on looking. Apparently there were no pokémon wich she actually liked enough to take along. A different nurse came in trough another door and started filling up empty cages. Those pokémon were just returned today by Rockets who had found their soulmate pokémon_. "Excuse me nurse! Can I pick a lending pokémon out of these too??"_ The nurse replied: _"Yes of course, if you feel like it. Tough they're still a bit tired and perhaps still a little confused, but if you can handle it… Be my guest"_ She turned around and left the room again. Joyce scurried around the cages once more, with the new pokémon in it. Her eye caught a Bellossom. She totally fell in love with her looks. She started thinking_. "If I get this Bellossom, wich is a grass-type pokémon, I could get either water or rock pokémon. Or ground pokémon. Ow well, that'll do"_ She opened Bellossoms cage and petted her. Bellossom took Joyce's hand and she came out of the cage. She laughed. A big smile also appeared on Joyce's face.

Nurse Black came to her. _"Finally found what you were looking for huh?" _Joyce smiled_. "Yes thank you nurse Black."_ And with that she walked towards her new partner and his pokémon, Nahïm and his Vaporeon.

--

That's the end for now.

I'm sure there will be more chapters tough.


	2. Beginning of a BrandNew Couple

First of all, thank you for your reviews!  
I LOVE reviews!  
You keep me going with it ;)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Beginning of a brand-new Couple.

Joyce and Nahïm walked down the road, leaving the Team Rocket Base behind them. Joyce let her Belossom out of its pokéball. Nahïm started talking happy: "_I know EXACTLY wich pokémon I want as my partner! It's gonna be a BLAZIKEN_". He pulled at his face until he looked as mean as the great Blaziken they had seen on the TV earlier. Joyce shook her head. She said: "_Typically you huhn? When you know what you want you just go for it without thinking. But gee, you want a Blaziken huh? That means you should capture a Torchic, or Combusken. Mmm… Good luck with that_!" She let a smile slip on her face. Nahïm: "_Just you watch me! I AM gonna get a Blaziken! And when I do I'll make sure you know_!" He happily skipped further.

They walked for about 10 min. when Nahïm said: "_Hey, why don't you use Belossoms Sweet Scent!! Then maybe a Torchic will come out!_!!" Joyce: "_Well, it's more likely something else will come out but sure, why not… Belossom, use your Sweet Scent_!!"

Belossom started dancing, while spreading a really sweet scent.

They did not have to wait long until plenty of pokémon came out of the tall grass, trees and bushes. Tough none of them was a Torchic or Combusken. "_I told you, didn't I? At least I KNOW that Torchic, Combusken and Blaziken are rare. You can't just find them like that! Well, not here at least. Maybe at some volcano, tough…_"

"_Then we'll go find a volcano! I WANT A BLAZIKEN!! I DON'T CARE HOW_!!" Nahïm interfered. Joyce sighed and shook her head. On Belossoms face appeared a sweatdrop. It was obvious that she wasn't used to such behavior…

So, after not finding any pokémon they wanted by using Sweet Scent on the road, they walked on. Or well… Nahïm strode on with a fast pass. Joyce had a hard time keeping up, not wanting to walk so fast.

Suddenly Nahïm stopped in the middle of the road. Joyce saw it to late and bumped onto him. They both fell on the ground, Nahïm breaking Joyce's fall. "Ouch_, could you please get OFF OF ME_!!" he yelled. Joyce blushed and got herself up immediately. Nahïm acted like a baby, groaning and moaning and everything. Joyce: "_Ow please! Will you stop whining! You're 16 for crying out loud! Not a little boy of 6!_" Nahïm apologized and tipped his fingers at each other, with a sad face. "_Ugh!_" Joyce yelled. She folded her hands and turned her back on him.

After a while being mad at him, Joyce asked: "_Well, what is it that you stopped for, so sudden?_" Nahïm turned around and said to a tree: "_I know where to find Torchic_." Joyce turned around too. Nahïm went on: "_I know that prof. Birch has the Hoenn starters. But… Then we have to get there first…_"

Joyce put her hand on his shoulder. Nahïm turned around. They both put a smile on their face and continued their journey. "Let's go get you a Torchic then!" Joyce said.

With a happy face Nahïm started skipping. "_Ohw, whatever…_" Joyce thought, and she skipped along. Leaving Belossom and Vaporeon stunned, and with sweat drops.

And with those faces they started skipping as well, well on their way to prof. Birch.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to review!


	3. Rumbles on the Road

Chapter 3 – Rumbles on the Road.

Puffing and sighing, Nahïm and Joyce arrived at the very top of the mountain. Joyce looked behind her. Belossom had a hard time keeping up. Joyce took Belossoms hand and pulled her up. Together they looked around and enjoyed the view. Far, far away they could barely see the Team Rocket Base. Nahïm started shouting: "_Look! There it is!! Prof. Birch's lab! Lets go!_" He made a run for it, downwards the mountain. Joyce: "_Nahïm!! Look out!!_" In his hurry he stumbled over a rock, wich made him roll off the mountain now. Clumsy as he is, he dragged down his Vaporeon with him. Joyce and Belossom watched closely as they rolled down the mountain together. Bumping over a rock, and another… And another… They finally reached the end and there they layed together… Bruised and exhausted… Joyce looked at Belossom, the very same moment she watched back at her. They both gained a sweatdrop, held hands and carefully climbed down.

Nahïm and Vaporeon looked KO'd. When Joyce and Belossom finally reached Nahïm and Vaporeon, Belossom used her ability to calm them down. Just as Joyce was about to start examining Vaporeon, he rushed up and ran. He stumbled again tough. He looked really hurt. Joyce picked up Vaporeon and put him next to Nahïm. She came to the conclusion that Vaporeon needed to go to a PokéCenter… But how… In these clothes… Being Team Rocket and all… The only thing she could do was to nurse him herself. And when Nahïm had stole the Torchic he wanted, they could go to the nearest spot where one Team Rocket's bases were.

After a while of lying down, Nahïm got up. He rubbed his head, where multiple stains were. Then he looked up the mountain and let a sweatdrop appear. Joyce laughed, gained back the seriousness and said: "_So, you're finally awake? Had to wait two years for that…_" Belossom stared at her, with a lot of questions inside. Joyce looked at Belossom and tried to hide a smile with her hand. Nahïm said: "_Really? It feels as if I've only slept for a day or so… Hmm, odd._" Joyce bursted out in laughter. She couldn't believe he'd actually think she was for real at that one. Belossom just got the joke and started to laugh too. Vaporeon, even tough he was very hurt, laughed along.

Angermarkings appeared on Nahïms face. He got up and shouted: "_NOT FUNNY!!_" He let his Vaporeon use Water Gun on Joyce and Belossom. Belossom got angry… And not just a bit… She was busy charging for Solarbeam, just when Joyce got to her senses and said: "Belossom, don't." Belossom looked at her and then turned her back on Joyce. Joyce knew not to go further on with the joke… That wouldn't be fun, that'd be really mean. Nahïm saw Vaporeon and let him rest in his pokéball. Belossom, still angry, was put back in her own pokéball as well. "_Just you cool off there, Belossom… God, why do I always get the hotheads? I don't even LIKE fire pokémon!_"

Nahïm patted Joyce's shoulder. "_Don't worry… With you as an ice queen I'm sure she'll cool off in no time_." After saying that he made a run for it as Joyce's head went fiery red of anger. She started a chase after him.

They'll sure be at prof. Birches sooner this way…


	4. Getting Birch in trouble

knock knock

From this chapter on, I collab the story with my best friend. Nahïm.

This makes it a lot easier to get on with the story, and also make the chapters a lot longer.

Hopefully, you'll like it as wel; 

Chapter 4 – Getting the Birch in trouble.

Finally, Nahïm and Joyce have arrived at prof. Birch's lab. Tired as they are, Joyce knocks on the door: "Hmm, no response… Guess he's not home…" As she wants to walk away, Nahïm stops her. He shouts: "What to do now? I MUST HAVE THAT TORCHIC!!" There's panic in his voice. He starts running in circles. A sweat drop appears on Joyce's face. Calmly she says: "Yeah, yeah… I know… Will you please stop panicking!" Nahïm stops running as Joyce gets a paperclip out of her pocket. She throws her bag on the ground and with high concentration she starts making it a pin. Nahïm creeps closer and peeks over her shoulder. Joyce shakes him off of her and goes on. Finally when she has it straight she puts it in the door's lock. She starts pouring. A little click is heard and the door opens. Nahïm looks stunned: "Ohhhh!... Brilliant you are!" Joyce smiles and says: "Why thank you!"

"Now… Where are those pokéballs?" Nahïm starts running in the hallway, checking every door he sees. Joyce calmly walks after him, looking around to see what's there to see. She answers: "Mm… I don't know… I've never been here before, after all. Guess there's a special room here somewhere. I'm sure there they'll be!" She pases on slowly. She lets out Belossom, so she can search around for the room as well. Nahïm: "And where could that room be then?! Because I haven't got the FAINTEST idea…" A sweat drop appears on his face. Joyce's stomach rumbles. She's hungry, and so is Belossom. Belossom pulls Joyce's skirt: "I know, I know… I'm hungry too!" Nahïm reminds Joyce why they're here: "You're so calm and collected… WHERE IS IT!!" Belossom goes to sit on the ground. She complains that she's hungry. Joyce picks up Belossom, so she can carry her and says to Nahïm: "Why don't we eat something first.. My head will be a lot clearer then when it is on an empty stomach…" Nahïm hates it, though he has to agree. His stomach rumbles as well.

"Let's see, now where's that kitchen… Or at least a fridge!" Belossom sniffs around and points in a direction: "Bella bella!" Nahïm rushes in that direction, almost walking over Joyce and Belossom. A sweat drop appears on Joyce's face… She angered says: "Will you just WAIT FOR ME!!" Far away she hears: "Like, NO!!" Anger markings appear on her face and she starts running after him. Joyce walks past the stairs and enters the room: "Well, no fridge here…" Nahïm gets annoyed: "Belossom is sooooo useless…" Joyce ignores him and calmly answers: "Like your Vaporeon is any better…" Nahïm gets annoyed. He wishes there were some berry's around. Joyce picks up an oran berry, wich just came falling trough the window. He says: "Lets go find some MORE outside!!" He rushes past Joyce and her Belossom. Joyce and Belossom climb trough the window. Nahïm comes rushing to the window and sees them. Joyce stands with her arms crossed.

"How did you get here so fast?!" he shouts. Joyce points at the window behind her. Then she starts plucking some berries. She lets Belossom make a basket of leaves, where the berry's can be put in. Nahïm grabs one as well. With a bite in his mouth he says: "Maybe Vaporeon can get us some water!" Bits of berry spout out of his mouth as he speaks. Joyce ignores it. Nahïm lets out Vaporeon, who immediately searches for water. Joyce is thinking loudly: "Hmm… If professor Birch isn't inside, he's out in the field… He can tell us where that room is!" Nahïm looks evil, he rubs his hands: "Yes, I will set up a trap for him… As punishment for not leaving a Torchic for me!!" He laughs devilish. Joyce: "Hmm, why am I not surprised… HOTHEAD!" Nahïm commands Vaporeon to use Dig. Vaporeon starts digging holes. Joyce asks Belossom to gather leaves, and goes along with her.

When Joyce comes back with her hands full, Nahïm asks her: "By the way, does Belossom know how to use Sleep Powder?" Belossom comes back now too. She carries way to many leafs, she can't see a thing. The wind blows, she tries to balance… But she falls down along with the leafs. Joyce gets a sweat drop and says: "Yes, she does…" Nahïm laughs evil again, his Vaporeon does the same. He smiles: "If we use that, then we can easily steal that Torchic… Without to much trouble, that is…" Joyce laughes: "Are you ill or something!! I hear an ACTUAL idea… Since when did you start using your brains?!" She grabs to her stomach, it hurts because of her laughing. Nahïm gets annoyed, though calmly answers: "Yes… Even for a HOTHEAD, I'm quite smart… Amazed?" Joyce laughs even more and starts rolling on the ground. She answers: "Yes actually, I AM" She keeps on rolling on the floor, laughing.

Nahïm ignores her and looks up into the sky. "Actually, we need a lookout. Let's go search for a flying pokémon!" Joyce gets back to normal and calmly says: "Well… What are you waiting for?! Let's get on with it!" Joyce grabs some sticks, throws it on the holes and walks on. Belossom throws her leafs on the sticks and follows her owner. Nahïm searches around. Joyce lets Belossom use her Sweet Scent. Nahïm mumbles: "We'll be in serious trouble here if we get discovered… I need a Wingull, Pidgey or Taillow… Even Sentret or a Zigzagoon would do…" Because of Belossom, a Taillow appeared in the middle of the road. Joyce is surprised: "Look! A Taillow!!" Nahïm uses his arm to keep Joyce at a distance: "I'll handle this!" A sweat drop appears on Joyce's face: "Go ahead… You catch it! He doesn't fit with my clothes anyway…" Nahïm sighs: "Okay… I meant this; You're in a disadvantage!" Joyce looks at her nails: "Yes… That too."

"Vaporeon, blast that Taillow out of the sky with Water Gun!" Joyce walks away, saying to her Belossom: "We'll go cover the rest of the holes, all right?" Belossom nods, though points in the air. Joyce sees the Taillow falling from the sky and dodges it. Nahïm pulls a painful face: "Sorry, but it was a DIRECT HIT!!" Joyce rolls her eyes and goes on covering the holes. The Taillow is angered by being shot out of the air. He flies up and dives to Vaporeon. "Vaporeon! Use Dig, quickly!" Vaporeon nods and digs himself in the ground. Nahïm is filled with relief: "Just dodged that Aerial Ace!" He turns to Joyce: "Although Dig doesn't work, we'll evade damage…" Joyce keeps on throwing sticks and leaves onto the holes, when she's done she starts plucking flowers. Belossom pulls her skirt. Joyce turns around: "Huhn?" Anger markings appear on Nahïm's face: "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Joyce says: "O, right… Belossom, use your Sleep Powder…" She waves to Belossom and goes on with plucking flowers.

In the meanwhile Belossom uses Sweet Scent… Joyce smells it and shouts: "Nooo the other!!" Nahïm gets a sweat drop. He says: "Some trainer YOU are…" Joyce turns to Nahïm: "Why do I always get the idiots…" She gets a sweat drop as well. Nahïm responds: "Look in the mirror and you'll know!" In the meanwhile, Vaporeon gets hit by Taillows Wing Attack because Nahïm is arguing with Joyce. Joyce: "Hey, I'm the ice QUEEN here! Ugh! Belossom, charge Solarbeam!" Nahïm shakes his head: "That won't be effective…" Joyce has had it with them both, the Taillow and Nahïm. "So…? Just give me COVER all right!!" Nahïm sighs: "Whatever… Vaporeon lets try Ice Beam!" Joyce gets angry: "Fine, you do it then! Belossom, never mind… Let him do it…" Belossom looks at Joyce and uses Solarbeam. Joyce: "Thank you Belossom…" She falls down to the ground… Belossom slaps her in attempt to get her back to her senses.

Vaporeon fires Ice Beam, though he fails to hit Taillow. Joyce has gotten back to her positives now, and got a sweat drop on her face. Taillow starts another Aerial Ace. In an attempt to protect Vaporeon, Nahïm throws a pokéball. Belossom is mad at Joyce and keeps slapping her. Joyce starts running and falls in one of their own traps. The pokéball beeps 3 times, then says 'ping'. Nahïm: "Well done Vaporeon, we got ourselves a Taillow!!" Vaporeon skips happily around him. Nahïm looks at the pokéball: "Ok, Taillow go! You look out for Professor Birch, all right? Let me know when he's heading this way!" Taillow nods and flies away. In the meanwhile, Belossom desperately tries to get Joyce out of the hole. Nahïm sighs and walks to Joyce. He shakes his head.

Then, out of nowhere, Belossom pulls really hard and Joyce got out of the hole. Unfortunately, Belossom was now as flat as a pancake… Joyce landed right on top of her! Nahïm starts laughing really hard. Joyce rolls to the left and looks up: "O, hello Nahïm…" Nahïm is standing next to her: "Now THIS is good entertainment…" Belossom puts her hand to her mouth, blows and puffs to her normal self again. Joyce gets annoyed: "Grrr… How about I push YOU into the hole!" She gets up her feet, walks around Nahïm and pushes him into the hole… "Oops… Sorry…" Nahïm lays up-side-down: "Ouch…" Joyce laughs and runs off with Belossom. Nahïm shouts: "You know… THAT HURT!" Joyce, still running, shouts back: "I can't hear youuuu" Nahïm stands up and shouts: "And… GET ME OUT NOW!!" He climbs out of the hole and commands Vaporeon to use Ice Beam.

Just as Joyce says: "We need to run harder, Belossom…", Vaporeon scores a direct hit. Nahïm slowly walks to them and makes circles around them. Joyce follows him with her eyes, unable to do anything in the thick ice. Nahïm: "How about NOW huhn?" Belossom tries hard to get out some words: "Bella, bella!" Then Joyce starts too: "Umm… Get me out… NOW!!" Nahïms Taillow comes flying towards them: "Taillowwwwww!!" Nahïm: "It's the sign!! And we're not done yet!! Joyce sighs: "Umm yeah… He'll see me from a mile away like this…!" Belossom agrees: "Bella, bella!" Nahïm starts running around in panic. His Taillow has gone to sit on the ground and watch him running.

"Quick, gather the leaves! And… A lot of Sleep Powder! Then I'll go further finishing those holes… And… Find a good hiding place… Yes!!" Even though Joyce and Belossom are frozen solid, they get sweat drops… Joyce: "Uh-huh… Could you get me out of this ice first…?" Nahïm stops running and looks at the ice. He says: "Hmm, let's see… Vaporeon, use Iron Tail!" Joyce screams: "IS THERE A LESS PAINFUL WAY!!" Vaporeons tail starts to shine. Nahïm says with a faint smile: "Not today…" Crash!! The ice is smashed! Joyce and Belossom look blue in their faces… Joyce is shaking, so she goes to stand in the sun.

Nahïm gets impatient: "Well, don't just stand there… GET TO WORK!!" He runs to the last hole wich has to be covered. He starts collecting and throwing branches on it. Joyce: "Yeah, yeah… Calm down will you… HOTHEAD!! Belossom, you go help him! … Where the HELL is my BAG!! Uh oh…" Nahïm and Belossom hurry to cover the hole, while Joyce is panicking: "It's not…" She starts running in circles, panicking like a pig to be slaughtered! Nahïm doesn't pay attention to her and goes on with what he's doing: "All right, we'll hide in this bush over here, all holes are covered… All seems set…" Joyce goes on panicking: "OMG!! I left my bag at HIS LAB!!" She starts panicking even more (is that even possible?) and yells. Nahïm looks up and sees Joyce running: "What the HELL is she DOING!!"

Sweat drops appear on both Vaporeon and Belossom, who are already hiding in the bushes. Nahïm whispers: "Joyce, get back here! Right NOW!!" Joyce stops running, because of her dizziness. She shouts: "Nooo I left my bag at the LAB!!" She starts crying out loud. Nahïm says to himself: "I HATE working with amateurs…" Belossom and Vaporeon grab Joyce's skirt and pull her into the bushes. Professor Birch is coming near, he's humming. Joyce lands on her but: "OUCH!!" Nahïm quickly shuts her up by putting his hand on her mouth. Birch: "Well, I've learned a lot today…" He goes on with humming. Luckily for Team Rocket he didn't hear Joyce's shouting… Or did he? Birch: "Hmm… Was that a pokémon?"

Before risking Team Rockets exposure, Taillow quickly walks to Birch and lays in front of him. Birch almost stepped on him! Nahïm and Joyce look sort of afraid… Birch: "You okay there, little fella?" Joyce hits Nahïm in his thy and whispers: "NOW you've done it!! Why didn't you put him back in his pokéball?! You IDIOT!!" She gives him an I-told-you-so-look. Nahïm: "Wait… Maybe this is a good thing…?" He tries to hide himself behind Vaporeon. Birch: "I'll take you straight to my lab!" Nahïm gives Joyce the GO-look. Joyce stands up and shouts: "Belossom, now! Use Sleep Powder!" Birch tries to escape by running off, but he's quickly becoming drowsy and falls down. Joyce makes a dance of joy: "Wheeeeha!! A DIRECT HIT!!" Bella joins the dance: "Bella bella!" Joyce stops and bows to Birch. He's snoring. Joyce: "Now we got a SLEEPING BIRCH!!" She laughs out loud.

Nahïm doesn't like this at all: "He'll tell us a lot more now…!" Joyce shows no interest whatsoever: "Oh, who cares!! At least we can search his bag, right!?" She kneels and grabs the bag. She starts searching it and finds a Pokédex! She smiles and says: "O, wow! Look! This will come in handy! I'm sure of it!" She steals it by putting it in her pocket. Nahïm nods: "A pokédex, wow!" Belossom steals the bag from Joyce and starts searching it herself. Vaporeon creeps closer. He sees Belossom getting an oran berry out of it. They start fighting over it. Nahïm: "Will you two cut that out!!" Joyce ignores him and keeps searching. Belossom and Vaporeon stop fighting, though when Vaporeon is holding the berry, Belossom snatches it away from him and puts it into her own mouth.

Nahïm wakes up the professor. Joyce is still searching in the bag. To make it easier to find interesting stuff, she throws out the stuff that's not interesting. Vaporeon and Belossom try their best to avoid the pencils, pens, erasers, paper and even a scissor. Nahïm slaps the professor and now he's at his positives again. Nahïm: "Now professor, tell me… Where is the room to the pokéballs?!" Birch mumbles along… "Room… Bag… Key… Pocket…" Suddenly Joyce jumps up. She is holding a pokéball. Nahïm ignores her, until she starts smashing it on to rocks. "It… Won't… OPEN!!" she says with anger in her voice. Nahïm gets a sweat drop: "Maybe you should enlarge it first?" Joyce gets a sweat drop now too. Birch tries to get a way, but Nahïm stops him and makes Vaporeon watch him closely. Then he turns his attention to Joyce.

She sits on the ground with a T-T face. She's made a crack in it. Nahïm happily says: "Maybe its Torchic inside!" A flash comes out of the pokéball… And it is…

Mudkip!

Now its Nahïm with a T-T face: "Damn… Wrong starter!" Nahïm puts his Vaporeon and Taillow back in their pokéballs. Joyce jumps up. She says: "You don't want it? Well then, let me handle this! Belossom, charge Solarbeam!!" Belossom starts absorbing sunlight. Nahïm is annoying Joyce greatly: "I don't want wimps like him… You take him… I have some unfinished business to attend." He grabs the key out of Birch's pocket and makes way. Back to the lab, where he'll finally get his Torchic! Mudkip goes to Birch, he's unaware of anything. Belossom shoots her Solarbeam to him and she scores a direct hit. It's super effective! Since Mudkip is KO'd, Joyce throws one of her pokéballs. She mumbles: "Umm.. Is it supposed to be white…? Nahïm? Nahïm!? Ugh, he's off already!!" She grabs her pokéball, gets Belossom in her own pokéball as well and rushes down the road. She's off to the lab as well. She leaves Birch on the ground.

Nahïm walks in the hallway: "Hmm, where's that room?" Joyce enters the lab, then goes back outside. She sees her bag laying there, so she picks it up and puts it on. Then she rushes back inside, trough the hallway. Nahïm stops at a huge door: "Ah, found it!" He pours with the key in the keyhole and the door opens widely. He is just about to step in when Joyce bumps into him. Lucky for them they didn't fall to the ground. Nahïm ignores what just happened and says: "Hey, aren't those fishing rods over there?" He walks to them. Joyce comes in and starts yelling: "OMG!!" Nahïm turns around, holding the two fishing rods in his hands. He asks: "What?? Did you find pokéballs?" Joyce lets out her newly caught Mudkip. "Noooo! Look!! It's a PINK RIBBON!!" She puts it on Mudkip. Nahïm rolls his eyes: "Useless…"

Joyce compliments Mudkip: "Ohhh! You're such a pretty Mudkip! Yes, such a pretty Mudkip you ARE!!" She smiles. Nahïm looks at the very spot he just picked up the rods and finds more pokéballs behind it. He picks up one with a flame on it. "Hey, this will contain Torchic… I'm sure of it!" Joyce smiled: "Oh! You found pokéballs!! Nahïm throws the pokéball. Mudkip touches it. A Torchic comes out, just as Nahïm thought. Joyce is totally amazed: "Hey… It IS a Torchic!" Nahïm sees it and looks like he is in love. "OMG… IT'S SO ADORABLE!!" Now its Joyce who gets a sweat drop. Nahïm goes on: "I MUST CATCH IT! Don't spill your energy Vaporeon, I got this!" He gets out an oran berry: "Here you go Torchic…" Joyce looks angry: "You had one too!?" Torchic twists his head, he's looking at Nahïm now. Joyce jumps and grabs the oran berry out of Nahïms hand, jus before he could give it to Torchic. Mudkip gets a sweat drop.

Nahïm grabs Torchic and hugs it: "Aw, just you ignore that big ugly lady…!" Joyce sees Mudkip walking out of the door, so she rushes after it. Nahïm goes on: "See… She's long gone now!" Torchic cries. Joyce picks up Mudkip and pets it. She walks back into the room with it. She sees Nahïm sitting with a crying Torchic: "O, you made it cry! Good job!!" She winks to him. Nahïm looks at Joyce: "Erm… Like YOU did!" Joyce looks stunned, then awfully happy: "I did? YESSS!!" She jumps into the air. "Meany meany me!" she laughs. Nahïm turns back his attention to Torchic: "Hey Torchic, why don't you come with me? We'll have a blast and work hard on our crimes!" Torchic nods. Nahïm grabs a pokéball and Torchic pecks it.

Joyce bursts out of laughter: "Umm… You want a CHICKEN…?!" Torchic is caught and gets out of the pokéball again. He sends a stream of fire towards Joyce. Her head is pitch black. She lets out a sigh, then gets angry: "Ugh! HOTHEAD!! You're just like your owner!" Nahïm and Torchic laugh. Nahïm: "You'll be a great pokémon!" Joyce moves away her shirt. On her belt are 2 pokéballs, one for Belossom and one for Mudkip. Then she looks at Nahïms belt. He only got 3 places left. Nahïm sees Joyce looking at his belt. He says: "Mm… You already know wich pokémon you want more? You got 4 places left in your team!" Joyce looks at his face. She nods: "I sure want a Dragonair!" Nahïm starts laughing.

"Well, I'm going to catch a Gyarados!" Joyce's face is filled with fear: "G…G… GYARADOS!! OMG!" She runs out of the room, making her way out of the lab. Nahïm looks at Torchic: "What was that good for?" Torchic doesn't know. He climbs on Nahïms head and makes himself comfortable. Nahïm grabs the fishing rods and runs after Joyce. "Hey, wait up!" He catches up with her and makes her stop. Joyce sees him carrying two fishing rods, she shouts: "Ever heard of sharing?!" Nahïm sighs. He gives her one of the rods. Joyce: "Why thank you…!" Nahïm walks on and says: "Lets go!" Joyce agrees: "Yes, lets return to base. The pokémon need rest… And so do I."

So far, so good 

Chapter 4 is finished!

Don't forget to review!!


	5. Is it a test Or a Pest?

Oh yeah! It's chapter 5 people!

Thank you for the reviews!! :D

* * *

Chapter 5 – Is it a test… Or a pest…?

Joyce and Nahïm are walking down the road, well on their way to the Team Rocket Base. Nahïm: "Boy, oh boy… Robbing Birch was quite fun! All thanks to my genius plan…!" He smiles greatly. Joyce gets irritated: "YOUR genius plan? Sure, though I'm the one who actually DID it!!" Nahïm couldn't care less: "Yeah sure… Whatever…" They walk in silence for a while, enjoying nature's woods. Nahïm: "My pokémon need to rest… Actually. They're quite tired from our mission…" Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face: "Mm… So you finally realised…?" She tries to hide a smile. Nahïm gets annoyed: "Look, I CARE! All right! I'm not heartless… For as far as I know it…" Joyce laughes: "No…! You're just a fiery person… That's all!" Joyce walks ahead. She didn't feel like arguing now. In the distance she spots something: "Look! Over there! It's the Team Rocket base!!" She is pointing towards it. Nahïm comes rushing to her.

"Finally, I can get some rest!" he says. Joyce smirks, and says: "First to get there, gets the bed!" She starts running. Nahïm sighs, he's way to tired to run now! Suddenly another member of Team Rocket jumps out of the bushes. Joyce stops running, just in time! She almost bumped into him! She backs off. "Not so fast!" the guy yells, "You rookies can't get past ME! I'm known as the Sentinel. And.. If you wish to enter the base… You MUST defeat me in battle!" He laughs devilish. Joyce is angered: "Sentinel? My ass! You blocked my way!! Belossom, now! Use Sleep Powder!" She lets out Belossom, who starts spreading a Sleep Powder. "Xatu, go!" the Sentinel shouted, "Take that Sleep Powder!" Xatu appears and falls asleep. He immediately wakes up again. Joyce is confused: "Huhn??" She looks at Nahïm with a questioning face.

"Hmm, strange…" Joyce shouts to him: "How the hell did THAT happen!?" Nahïm shakes his head and says: "Check your pokédex then!" Joyce turns back to the battle and lets out Mudkip. "You do it! I'm busy fighting!! Mudkip, use your Tackle!! Belossom, charge your Solarbeam!" Nahïm catches it and opens the thing. An electronic voice comes out of it. It displays a picture of Xatu. "Xatu. The mystic Pokémon. It has the enigmatic power of foreseeing the future. Some people in different lands have long believed that Xatu are emissaries from another world." Joyce waves him off: "WHATEVER!!" In the meanwhile, Mudkip misses his Tackle. Nahïm listens on and then tells Joyce: "Dexter also mentions that Xatu has an ability, called Early Bird. That's why the Sleep Powder failed!"

Joyce gets annoyed because Nahïm keeps disturbing her in her battle: "Ugh! Mudkip, use Water Gun!" The sentinel sees it coming: "Xatu! Use Shadow Ball!" Mudkip rapidly avoids it and makes way for Belossom. She shoots her Solarbeam. It is a direct hit! Nahïm sighs: "Not very effective… Remember? But I have a plan though… Vaporeon, GO!! Use your Ice Beam!" Belossom gets hit by Xatu's Aerial Ace, who avoids Vaporeon's Ice Beam. Joyce shouts: "Mudkip, use Tackle again!" The Sentinel feels desperate: "Xatu, use Teleport!" Joyce is thinking, as Nahïm tries to make Vaporeon hit Xatu. "I got it! Belossom, use Sweet Scent!" Nahïm looks puzzled: "Huh, why?? C'mon, tell me! We don't have much time!" Joyce ignores him and looks closely where Xatu is.

She sees her plan works; Xatu can't resist the smell and gets closer. Joyce orders Mudkip to use Tackle. Her Mudkip scores a critical hit! Nahïm nods, he gets it… The Sweet Scent was just to lure Xatu towards them. He shouts: "Vaporeon, finish it with Iron Tail!!" Vaporeon scores a critical hit as well. Nahïm shouts: "The time has arrived!" He grabs to the back of his belt and takes one Snag Ball. "I'm stealing that Xatu in the name and glory of Team Rocket!!" He throws it and the ball starts beeping when Xatu is inside. Joyce is shocked: "Noooo!! I want it!!" Just when the pokéball says ping, Joyce grabs it from the floor and runs off. She makes a dance of joy: "Yay, I GOT IT!!" Nahïm gets angry, and not JUST angry. His head turns red.

"Hey! Give it back!! I'm delivering that Xatu ASAP to Giovanni! Got that!! GIVE IT BACK!!" Joyce turns her back on him: "No! I want to give it to him!!" The Sentinel shakes his head: "Why don't you just give it to him together?" Joyce doesn't want to hear it: "Mudkip, come back! O shut up you! Belossom, now! Use your Sleep Powder!!" Mudkip returns to her pokéball, Belossom comes out. She uses Sleep Powder. Joyce picks up Belossom and makes a run for it. After a little while Nahïm and the Sentinel both wake up. Joyce had picked up Belossom to soon… Nahïm scratches his head, while the Sentinel says: "You have past the test! You're now able to get to the base!" Joyce walks back, though in a little less hurry. "Hmm? A TEST??" She is still holding Belossom, who gets a sweat drop. The Sentinel goes on: "Giovanni asked me personally to test your teamwork! And you two cooperate nicely!"

Joyce drops Belossom and folds her arms. She stares at the Sentinel and says: "I don't think so! It's ME who does the hard work here! Humph!" The Sentinel looks confused, Nahïm explains: "Oh, don't mind her… She's only jealous of me, that's all!" Joyce turns her attention to Nahïm now. He quickly says something to avoid conflict: "Well, let's deliver that Xatu to Giovanni and heal our pokémon!"

Joyce interrupts: "No, I got a better plan! You bring back your lending pokémon Vaporeon to Giovanni, and I'll go give him the Xatu!!" Nahïm gets angry, and so does Vaporeon: "Hey, no fair!" Joyce turns her back on him and explains: "After all, you HAVE your partner pokémon now… Torchic…!" Nahïm rubs his head: "Oh, I haven't thought about that… I should bring Vaporeon back…"

Joyce puts her thumb up: "Yes, that's the right thing to do…" Nahïm laughs: "Like NOT!!" Joyce is amazed by his behaviour today: "WHAT?! You can't just steal a pokémon from OUR BOSS!!" Nahïm turns his back on her and goes on: "I'm feeling like a rebel today so… I'm not giving Vaporeon back!! Besides… We have bonded together… Don't you see?" Joyce turns her back on Nahïm too: "Okay, well fine! If that's what it is with you, then I won't give back Belossom either!!"

Nahïm goes on: "Even though I'm a HOTHEAD, my flame for my pokémon will keep burning… And never go out… So… I can't part with Vaporeon!" Joyce turns around, Nahïm does the same thing. Joyce got a sweat drop on her face, said: "Right…" and turned away again. Nahïm: "And I'm sure Belossom feels the same way about you!"

"Well, since I'm the Ice QUEEN… What? Really? … I never really gave a thought about that…" She looks at Belossom, and Belossom looks back. They both look confused. They give it a thought and shake their heads… They don't really have a bond… Then all of a sudden, the Team Rocket Delibird comes flying by. "Deli, deli!" he shouts. He lands on a rock nearby. Joyce walks towards him: "Hmm, what are you holding sweetie?" The Delibird gives his note to her. Joyce pets it: "Thank youuu!" She rolls it open and shows it to Nahïm. "Take a look at that!" she says. Inside, there's a message from their boss… Giovanni. Nahïm reads it out loud.

_Nahïm and Joyce,_

_I'll give you Vaporeon and Belossom as a gift._

_Though, since you have been violent to our rules…_

_You MUST do something in return!_

_Do NOT disappoint me!_

_Giovanni._

Joyce pulls a painful face: "Ouch, that sounds harsh… Tough at least we can keep them now!" Nahïm nods: "Yeah, but with a string attached…" Joyce thinks out loud: "What is it that he wants us to do?" She taps her head. Nahïm: "Stealing pokémon, I suppose…" Joyce hates it when he does that: "Doh, obvious!" Nahïm ignores that last sentence and says: "I have a new pokémon in mind for you, by the way… How about an Absol!?" Joyce is thinking: "Absol huhn… Sounds… off… I'm an ICE QUEEN remember… I want ICY pokémon!" Nahïm nods: "Wich you're really good at… IT CAN LEARN ICE BEAM YOU FOOL!" Joyce nods: "Thank you!" Nahïm shakes his head and goes on: "It can even learn Blizzard if you'd want to!"

"Cool!!" she shouts. Nahïm nods: "I know! But first… I need to give Delibird the Snag Ball. So give it to me!" Joyce grabs the Snag Ball out of her pocket and gives it to Nahïm. "Here you go, Delibird!" he says. Joyce bows her head and waves: "Bye Xatu… I'll miss you!" Then, after wiping away a tear, Delibird takes off with the Snag Ball. Joyce gets her sense back and says: "Well, c'mon!! What are we waiting for?! Lets go heal our pokémon, fast! And then go get me an Absol!" Nahïm nods, he has to agree: "Yeah!" he shouts. They both run off in the direction of the Team Rocket Base.

The Sentinel sees them running off together. He nods and says: "Oh, they'll make a good team together. I'm sure of it!" Then he starts walking towards the Team Rocket Base as well.

* * *

Well, this is the end of Chapter 5!

Don't forget to review!!


	6. Saved by Absol

Well, here you go peeps Chapter 6 already!!

Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Saved by Absol

Nahïm and Joyce walk on the road. They are about to enter the woods. Joyce looks around, as she walks past the trees. Nahïm smiles: "So… According to my memory, the Absol must live here in these woods around here. Since we're close to a mountain range, there's a big shot you'll find one. That is because Absol actually live in the mountains… They take care of their cubs here in the woods you know…" Joyce nods, holds her pass and lets out Belossom. Then she goes on with walking and looking around. Nahïm goes on: "So here, you should be able to catch some strong parent pokémon." Joyce stops immediately. She says: "Mm yes, but then I feel bad for their cubs!" Nahïm walks to her and says: "You shouldn't catch both of them… But if you didn't, then you wouldn't be a part of team Rocket… Besides… We can send the cubs to Giovanni… Remember?" Joyce walks on, Nahïm follows. Joyce: "You're right… I'm sure Giovanni would take good care of them… Let's do that."

Nahïm nods: "Al right…" Then he hops onto another subject: "Well, do you see that lake over there?" Joyce holds Belossom's paw and nods. They walk together hand-in-hand. Nahïm keeps looking in front of him and goes on: "That's where we're going to wait for Absol…" The three of them walk on, until they're removed from the lake just 2 metres. Joyce hesitates: "Should I let Belossom use Sweet Scent or something?" Nahïm drops himself in the grass and says: "Mm… Yes, but make sure the scent is strong… I'm going to fish here." He swings his rod and the line is casted a few metres away. Joyce sighs and turns her back on Nahïm. She says to Belossom: "Mm… Fine… Belossom use Sweet Scent please!! And A LOT of it!!" Belossom nods and she starts dancing. Nahïm takes a peek at Joyce and mumbles: "Finally she does what I tell her to do…" He was amazed when he got a reply from her: "Just this once… Don't get used to it! Besides… You said Absol can use Ice Beam… Wich fits with an Ice Queen… Am I right? So yes only just this once…" Nahïm was very, very surprised she'd actually heard him. He lifts his shoulders and goes on with the fishing.

"Yes… You're right… And besides, Absol are quite beautiful… A lady should have such pokémon!" he shouts over the lake. Joyce is surprised Belossom hasn't lured any pokémon yet. She makes her try harder. Then Joyce turns her attention to Nahïm again: "Who says I'm a LADY? I'm more like an… I dunno… AN ICE QUEEN?!" Nahïm ignores her. Joyce gets annoyed: "And since when do Absol live in water?!" Nahïm turns around, still holding his rod. He says: "I'm not searching for Absol, you IDIOT! I'm fishing for Gyarados!" Then he turns around again and starts whistling a tune. Now, Joyce gets even more annoyed: "WHAT!! But Absol was the plan!!"

Nahïm responds: "If I'm lucky though, I might even catch a Sharpedo!" He smiles, as if he's a three year old who gets a candy cane. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face: "OMG, what am I gonna do with you… You're such a random like person…" Nahïm laughs and says: "Well, I chose this lake to wait for Absol. But I need to profit to! Because profit is everything! So, use your time right…Remember that!" Then Joyce gets another sweat drop. Suddenly they're under attack. Because of Belossom tried harder, she now attracted a swarm of Beedrill, Ninjask and Pinsir!! Joyce shakes her head and loses her two sweat drops. Now she puts on an OMG-face. Nahïm hears the buzzing and turns around. When he sees the bugs he gets up immediately: "Erm… I guess we should run now…" Anger markings appear on Joyce's face: "O really?! Do I recall correctly it was YOU who said to use Sweet Scent… And make sure its STRONG??"

After bursting out like that, she starts running. Nahïm runs after her, still holding the fishing rod. He's swung back. He feels like his arm broke: "Wow! I must've landed a big one!" As stubborn as he is, he starts reeling in the line. Joyce stops running immediately and looks at Nahïm. He's reeling in a Magikarp… Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face: "C'mon!! We don't have TIME for this!! Do you have a death wish or something?! RUN!!" Nahïm realizes its to late to run now. The insects are close enough to him to hit him. He throws a pokéball and shouts: "Torchic! It's your game now!!" Torchic appears. Joyce runs to him and shouts: "Belossom! You finish off that Magikarp with your Razor Leaf!" Then she looks at Nahïm and mumbles: "At least we can go then…" And she gets another sweat drop on her face.

Nahïm hears her and says: "No… Keep your balls ready… Torchic, use Ember!" Torchic spouts fire, aiming for the flying Beedrill. Joyce: "Okay fine, I'll keep them ready… What for?" She sees Belossom scored a direct hit and she KO'd Magikarp. Joyce throws a pokéball. She hits the Magikarp right on the head with it. In no time the ball shows Magikarp is caught. She says: "One more for Giovanni!! Or do YOU want it?" She sticks out her tongue. In the meanwhile, Belossom starts attacking the bugs as well. Nahïms face is covered with anger markings: "A MAGIKARP? ARE YOU NUTS? I'D RATHER WANT A PINSIR OR NINJASK! NOT SOME PATHETIC FISH!!" Joyce backs off and says: "Well, you DID reel him in…" Suddenly bright white light comes out of the lake.

Joyce sees her own shadow in front of her and turns around. She has to protect her eyes, for the bright light could blind her easily. When the light calms down a bit, she looks at the lake: "What's that all about?" She turns back to Belossom, though sees she's in battle. Belossom gets hit by Pinsir. Joyce turns her attention back on the battle with the bugs, so Nahïm can take a look at the lake. Nahïm turns his attention to the lake and is amazed and says: "I don't know… Torchic, protect Belossom!" Joyce winks at Nahïm and with that she shouts: "Mudkip, you go too! Help Torchic and Belossom!" Mudkip nods and starts attacking the bugs with Water Gun. Nahïm turns around to look at the battle every now and then. He says: "Belossom is weak against Insects! Keep your distance!"

Joyce nods: "Belossom, use your Sleep Powder. Stay behind Torchic and Mudkip at all times!!" Belossom nods and starts spreading Sleep Powder towards the insect pokémon. Nahïm peeks again and says: "Keep that Ember attack up, Torchic!!" Belossom makes the Beedrill go to sleep and Torchic hits Ninjask hard. Joyce smiles: "Mudkip, use your Tackle! Belossom, use Sweet Scent to lure the pokémon closer!" Mudkip with his Tackles and Torchic with his Embers make the insects get no chance to strike back. They get weaker by the minute. Joyce starts throwing pokéballs. Nahïm throws a pokéball to Ninjask. As he throws it, he hears a big splash behind him. When he turns around again he sees bubbles in the water. Joyce smiles happily: "Lets see what I got here…" She starts picking up the pokéballs she's thrown. "A Ninjask is caught, as are two Beedrill and a Tangela." Nahïm turns his head: "Tangela?? Hmm, so no Absol… But Joyce, did you just see the water? It's behaving strange… This doesn't feel to good…"

Joyce is still battling against a Pinsir, so she can't afford to look. She shouts: "Sorry, no can't see… I'm fighting here!" Mudkip tackles the last two pokémon standing. Joyce throws a pokéball. "Yes! Got a Pinsir for our boss!" She smiles and puts it among the others she's caught. Torchic burns the last Ninjask and Nahïm snags it. "Nice, so I got my own Ninjask now! Torchic, you're tired aren't you? Your pokémon seem pretty exhausted as well… Maybe you should make them rest?" Joyce shakes her head: "Nope, Belossom and Mudkip still have plenty enough of energy left!" Nahïm creeps closer to the lake and says: "I have a bad feeling about this… About the lake, that is… Vaporeon, stay guard on the bank!" Joyce gets irritated, what's all the fuss about some lake? "Mudkip, you go check out what's going on in that water!" Mudkip shakes and gets closer, step by step. Nahïm stops him: "No way you're going in that water!" Mudkip gets scared and runs back to Joyce. She hides behind her legs. Joyce: "Mudkip! You scared chicken!! Umm… Sorry Torchic…" She gets a sweat drop.

Mudkip pulls Joyce's skirt, so she picks her up. Joyce straightens Mudkip's ribbon. "There, you look a lot better now!" Mudkip still looks scared, though so does Nahïm now. Joyce: "What're you scared for?" Nahïm runs to Joyce, steals her pokédex (wich she stole from prof. Birch) and opens it in front of the lake. A vague computer voice says: "Gyarados. The atrocious pokémon. It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets." Joyce: "Mm… Gyarados huhn…? Never actually seen one before… But let me guess… We need an electric pokémon, don't we?"

"O I did see one before… And I know just how to beat it… Without an electric pokémon!" Nahïm states. Joyce lifts up her shoulders: "Belossom, use Sweet Scent to lure the Gyarados out of its hiding place!" Suddenly an Absol jumps out of the woods. It's a female, no doubt she is raising cubs. Joyce squeaks: "Absooool!!" Gyarados keeps roaring. Joyce dryly turns around and says: "Gezundheit! You really do have a weird cough!" Nahïm earnestly says: "You take care of that Absol, I'll take care of this one!" Joyce nods and winks: "Sure, good luck partner!" Then she turns around to focus on her own battle. Nahïm shouts to the Gyarados: "So… It's a battle you want? Then a battle you can get! Go Ninjask!!" He throws a ball and Ninjask comes flying out. In the meanwhile, Belossom uses her Sleep Powder, wich makes Absol fall asleep. Then Joyce says to Mudkip: "Use Tackle!!" On the other side of the battlefield, the Gyarados charges Hyper Beam. Nahïm: "Ninjask, use Double Team!!" A lot of Ninjask appear, circling around Gyarados. Gyarados won't even try to find the right one and shoots his Hyper Beam to Nahïm. He dodges, and so does Joyce. The Hyper Beam scores a direct hit at Absol. Joyce: "Wow, thanks partner!" Nahïm lifts up his shoulders: "Not completely according to plan… But hey, it worked!! Besides… I can't help being a good trainer!" Joyce throws a pokéball to the Absol. It starts beeping. She turns her attention to Nahïm.

"Belossom, charge your Solarbeam on that Gyarados!" she shouts. Nahïm sighs: "Are you really such a noob…? Don't you know Solarbeam will do regular damage?" Joyce looks at him with a confused look on her face. Nahïm goes on: "Gyarados is many times considered a Dragon-type. But actually… He's a water and flying type!" Joyce lifts her shoulders and shouts: "So what? Belossom, you listen to Nahïm and do as he says!" She looks behind her and sees Absol came out of the pokéball. She makes Mudkip use Water Gun and throws another one. Nahïm: "Thank you for letting me lend Belossom!" Joyce: "No problem!" She winks at him and then keeps staring at the pokéball. Finally it pings and Absol is caught. Joyce turns her attention to Nahïms battle again.

Gyarados uses his Hydro Pump. Nahïm: "Belossom, hide behind Ninjask! Ninjask, use Protect, now!" A protect barrier rises in no-time. Nahïm laughs: "Yes! My plan works!" Joyce blends in: "Absol, use Snatch on Gyarados!" Gyarados performs Dragon Dance and Snatch activates. So now, its Absol who uses Dragon Dance. Nahïm makes Belossom use Sleep Powder. Gyarados uses Aqua Tail. Joyce: "Absol, use Thunderbolt!" Gyarados creates a water wall, though the water gets static because of Absol's Thunderbolt. Nahïm: "Ninjask, use Swords Dance! Then use Aerial Ace!" Joyce: "Mudkip, use Water Gun! Belossom, Razor Leaf! And you Absol, use Ice Beam!" The pokémon combine their powers and Gyarados gets KO'd. Joyce makes a dance of joy with her pokémon. Absol is the only one who goes to lay down and ignore it.

Nahïm throws a pokéball. The pokéball starts beeping, though after a while it pings. Nahïm got himself a Gyarados. And a powerful one for sure! Nahïm: "Hmm… You'll do just fine, Gyarados." Mudkip makes a weird dance and Joyce and Belossom join in. Again, Absol ignores it. She stares over the lake. Nahïm still can't believe it: "Wow, I never thought we could actually beat him…" Joyce keeps on dancing and says: 'Well, thanks to me you DID get him!" She sends him a wink and waves at Absol. Then she seats herself next to her. Joyce can see the family of Absol at the other side. A male Absol and three cubs stand there. Joyce softly says to Absol: "Go to them, go. If you can get them to come here, I'll take you all along on an adventure!" She winks to Absol and gets up again. Absol walks off.

Nahïm: "This is a very strong Gyarados, you know! … Hey… Where are you going?" Joyce keeps on walking and says: "Mm, sending those insect pokémon to Giovanni!" When Nahïm nods, Joyce starts shouting: 'DELIBIRD!! GET YOUR ASS HERE AT ONCE!!" Since Delibird never lets those two out of sight, its obvious he's there quickly. Nahïm gets a sweat drop on his face, though walks to Delibird as well. The Delibird lands on a rock nearby and Joyce walks to him. "Why hello little pet!" She pets it and gives him the pokéballs. "Here you go! And say hello to Gio for me please!" She winks. Nahïm shouts: "Wait!! I have a pokémon for Giovanni as well." He hands over the pokéball with a Ninjask within. Joyce winks at Delibird: "Yes you can go now sweetieeee!" Delibird hops in the air and starts using his wings. He's flying now.

"Such cutie you are!!" Joyce shouts and she sends a kiss to him. Delibird sends a kiss back. A sweat drop appears on Nahïm's face. Then he says: "Okay, well… I'm at a total of five pokémon now!" Joyce waves Delibird off and when she can't see him anymore she turns to Nahïm. "Well, I got three now. By the way… It's time to nurse our pokémon!" Nahïm is confused: "You didn't keep Tangela?" Joyce shakes her head: "Nope, to many strings for me…Besides… I already have a grass pokémon!" Joyce pets Belossom, wich makes Belossom give her a hug. Nahïm gets a smile on his face: "True… Hmm… I have three flying types in my team! Pretty funny actually…"

Joyce starts laughing: "Mm… Yes you doooo! Well you really DO need flying pokémon… Since you're a HOTHEAD!! Who else has to cool you off…?!" Now she's rolling on the floor, laughing. Nahïms stomach rumbles. He says: "Ha… Ha… Ha… Okay now I'm hungry… Taillow and Ninjask, go search some berries! Gyarados and Vaporeon, go search some water plants!" Joyce lays on the grass, sun bathing. "Mm… Belossom, Absol and Mudkip… RELAX…" Belossom and Mudkip go to lay next to their trainer. Nahïm: "YOU LAXY BUM!! Go get us some firewood, NOW!!"

Joyce turns around with a smile on her face. She is laying on her belly now. "Why thank you for the compliment! And NO! I'm not going to give up this spot so you can steal it! Goodnight!" She waves at Nahïm, though realizes Absol is still busy gathering her family. She goes to sit on her butt and looks over the lake. She sees Delibird and Absol across the lake. Nahïm gets irritated by her attitude: "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!!" Gyarados starts charging and Joyce gets up immediately. "Fine, fine! I'll go! C'mon Belossom, Mudkip!" She runs off with her pokémon running after her.

Nahïms pokémon have gathered all kinds of berries. "So, it seems we have everything… Lets eat!" All his pokémon start eating berries. Finally, Absol joins them. Joyce comes walking back with firewood in her hands. After Gyarados was done firing the Hyper Beam, of course! Joyce goes to sit next to Absol. "Here you go Absol, you deserved the largest berry. You saved the day!" Absol accepts the berry and Joyce puts it in front of her. Absol nibbles every now and then, though misses her family. She's told them to go with Delibird, and she'd be with them soon. Nahïm puts the fire wood on a pile, and makes Torchic to flame it. "Time for tea everyone! Mm… I could use this… GOT SOME STRONG ROOTS OVER HERE!!"

Absol gets up and uses Slash on the roots. Then she goes back to her berry, turning her butt towards the group. Nahïm grabs a small pan out of his jacket. Joyce starts laughing: "Maybe you should put that in my bag… Lovely campfire though… Mudkip, use Water Gun to fill up that pan!" She sits with her legs crossed, leans back and looks at the sky. It's already becoming dark… Nahïm nods and starts making tea. They both chat overnight. Nahïm: "Did you know my grandmother runs the herbal shop in Lavaridge?" Joyce goes to lay down on her left side. "No, actually I didn't know… Though now I do… I bet you didn't know Claire is my sister? You know… The dragon gym leader? Blackthorn gym…?" Nahïm looks surprised, then gets angry: "That's a lie!" Joyce pets Mudkip, who lays in front of her. Absol comes and join the party as well. Belossom sits next to her.

"No its not! I can prove it to you! We could go visit her…" Nahïm shakes his head: "No… Blackthorn is far away… And not on our schedule!" Joyce gets annoyed and says: "Fine, then tomorrow lets dress up and enter a pokécentre! I'll call her for you!! Or do you want to enter looking like team Rocket…?" She gets a sweat drop on her face. Nahïm shakes his head: "Of course I'm not gonna enter a pokécentre, looking like team Rocket! Anyway… Because my grandmother runs the place in Lavaridge… I know wich plants I can use for potions… And Powders… And tea, of course! Though… Its sooooo bitter… So I always carry sugar… To sweeten the substance…" He smiles and puts some sugar in the pan. He drinks out of it and lets Joyce drink too.

Joyce laughs and shakes her head: "What else do you keep in your pockets!! You know… Just put it in my bag all right? Tomorrow you won't have to carry that much along…" She winks at Nahïm. As they prepare to go to sleep Nahïm says: "All right! Thanks!" Then they go to sleep, every one of them… Tomorrow will be a big day…

Well that's the end of chapter 6

Don't forget to review!!


	7. Calling Claire

Yay It's chapter 7!!

I have to tell you though, this chapter ain't that big XD

* * *

Chapter 7 – Calling Claire

Nahïm sighs: "I'm bored… When do we arrive at the Devon Corp.?" Joyce looks up at the sun. Lucky for her she's wearing sunglasses. "Mm… Any minute now, I hope!" She sighs and looks at the water flowing by. Nahïm kicks a bench on the boat. "I'm BORED and THIRSTY and… Hey… What's that over there? Looks like a battle!" Joyce looks in the direction where Nahïm points. "Where?" Nahïm points at the shore: "Lets go check it out!" Joyce totally agrees: "Okay, but first… Lets get off of this stinking boat!" Mudkip is dizzy and Belossom pukes. She's seasick… Nahïm: "Okay… That's just gross…" Finally, the boat gets to the dock. Joyce puts Belossom back into her pokéball and stretches her arms. She picks up Mudkip and straightens her ribbon.

When they get off of the boat Nahïm says: "We need a new transport over the seas…" Joyce interrupts: "Yeah, I sure DO agree… Boats stink… And my poor Belossom can't handle the waves…" Nahïm goes on: "…But first… Lets check out that battle!" He runs off of the plank, attached to the boat. Joyce runs after him and winks: "I totally agree!" Mudkip: "Mud, mud!"

"Okay Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!!" Nahïm and Joyce look from a distance. Joyce takes off her sunglasses and shouts: "LOOK!! It's a Grovyle… WOW!! And his trainer aint to bad either!" Nahïm folds his arms together: "Not better than me!" Mudkip gets a sweat drop. Nahïm clearly doesn't understand what she's talking about. Joyce walks to the handsome trainer, still holding Mudkip. When she gets near, she hands him over a card. "Hello handsome…" she says, Mudkip nods. The trainer is in shock, clearly. Someone of Team Rocket would actually approach him like that? He grabs the card, puts Grovyle back in its pokéball and runs off. The other trainer is long gone. "Aaaaack Team Rocket!! RUN AWAY!!" Joyce waves them off and shouts: "Call me!"

Nahïm starts laughing: "Now THAT's gonna make my day!" He rolls over the floor, laughing. Joyce's face is covered with anger markings, as is Mudkip's. Joyce turns to Nahïm and shouts: "Ugh! You irritating… !!" She drops Mudkip and goes to sit on a bench nearby. Mudkip looks sad: "Mud…?" She kicks Nahïm and quickly walks to Joyce. She jumps on her lap. Joyce hugs her Mudkip: "Hey sweetie!" Nahïm gets up from the floor and walks to them. "Hey… Don't blame me for the laughter! I've seen how stupid you've done. You would even laugh at yourself!!" Joyce secretly wipes away a tear. She looks at Nahïm and says: "Why… Why doesn't anyone stay put for us… Instead of running away… Are we THAT terrifying?" Nahïm nods and says: "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!!"

Joyce stands up, still holding Mudkip. She tries to ignore Nahïm and says to herself: "Well, I want to find a pokécentre." She walks off. Nahïm walks after her and stops her. He apologizes: "Okay, enough is enough. And… Before we go into a pokécentre, we need to change clothes. We can't walk in looking like this! We'll be noticed and in no time they'll warn the police…" Joyce nods, she says to Mudkip: "Can I borrow your ribbon please?" Mudkip nods. Joyce pulls it off of Mudkips neck. She ties her hair into a ponytail and attaches the ribbon. She pulls a dress out of her bag. "What do we have here… A dress! Now… Where can I change clothes?" Joyce sees a bush nearby and changes herself behind it. Actually, she just pulls the dress over her clothes…

Nahïm: "Ugh… But hey, I'll use Torchic to hide the R on my shirt… How d'you like my jacket, by the way? And the bag? Bought them both on the ship!" Torchic comes out of his pokéball and Nahïm picks him up. Joyce jumps out of the bushes: "Ta daaaaah!! How do I look?" Mudkip claps his paws, while nodding: "Mud, mud!" Nahïm starts laughing: "You look like the ghost from Christmas past…" He bursts out of laughing. Joyce ignores it and says: "Why thank you! Let's go now!" She picks up Mudkip and walks towards the pokécentre. Nahïm mumbles to himself: "That's supposed to be an insult…" He shakes his head, as does Torchic. He starts walking.

Joyce stops right in front of the pokécentre and says to Nahïm: "I know!" She winks at him and walks into the pokécentre. Nurse Joy asks: 'Well, hello! How can I help you?" Outside, Nahïm stops right about 2 metres in front of the pokécentre. "How convenient! The pokémart is right next door! He goes in. Inside the pokécentre, Joyce hands over her pokéballs and Mudkip. "Heal my pokémon please…" The machine behind nurse Joy starts beeping and light comes from it. Nahïm enters the pokécentre. There was no interesting stuff inside the pokémart for him. Joy: "Here you go" Joyce grabs the pokéballs and puts them in her bag. Then she picks up Mudkip and turns around.

"Hey, where were you? Let me guess… In the pokémart" Joyce asks Nahïm. Nahïm nods: "So… How do I look?" Apparently there was something he changed… He covered his Team Rocket shirt with a different one. Joyce looks at him and says: "Mm… Nice! Like… NOT!!" She angrily turns around. Nahïm shakes his head and walks past Joyce. "Okay, I deserved that… I'm going to heal my pokémon now, though…" Joyce walks to the monitors on the right. "Sure, go ahead! I'll go call Claire." Nahïm lifts his shoulders and says: "Whatever!" Then he turns to nurse Joy: "How can I help you?" Nahïm puts his pokéballs on the counter, along with Torchic and says: "Can you heal my pokémon?" Joyce picks up the phone and dials Claire's number. Then the monitor lights up and Claire's face appears. Through the phone Joyce hears: "Oh Joyce! Is that you?" A smile appears on Joyce's face.

"Yeah it's me!" she says. Both of them start screaming in a joyful, though panicking voice. Nahïm turns around and gets a sweat drop. Nurse Joy finished healing his pokémon, so he takes back the pokéballs. He walks towards Joyce. Joyce: "Oh Claire, how've you been? Everything all right at the gym?" Claire nods on the monitor: "Yes, yes… We've had some challengers here while you've been away, though nothing we couldn't handle! Joined Team Rocket I heard?" Claire winks. Joyce responds: "Yeah… Actually I did… You didn't tell Lance, did you?" She looks kinda desperate. Claire smiles: "God no! Actually, it's just me and mom who know about it!" Nahïm interferes: "Make sure your grandfather doesn't hear it… I know a lot about the Blackthorn Dragon Clan!"

"Who's he?" Claire asks. Joyce whispers: "Oh, that's my fellow partner from Team Rocket" Claire looks confused: "Why you whispering?" Nahïm interferes again: "… If your grandfather gets air of the fact you've become a thief, he'll disinherit you…" He says the last with an annoying tone in his voice. Joyce responds to Claire: "If anyone knows, we're in deep shit!" Then she turns to Nahïm: "Like I'd care about that… I'll make my own living thank you! Besides, stealing is our JOB!! And Claire would share her part with me anyway… And vice versa of course!" Claire nods. Nahïm: "Don't worry, I wont tell you're from Team Rocket… For a large amount of money…" Both Claire and Joyce get a sweat drop on their face. He laughs: "Just kidding! I won't tell!"

"Is he always that weird?" Claire asks. Joyce gets another sweat drop: "I'm afraid he is… Though sometimes he's a hothead…" She shakes her head. So does Claire: "Like that'd be any different huhn?" They both laugh. Nahïm gets annoyed: "Like the two of you are perfect…" Claire and Joyce start laughing and say at right the same time: "Umm… YEAH!!" Claire winks to Joyce. Nahïm looks the other way: "Keep dreaming! I'm outta here!" Joyce shouts after him: "Sure, bye!" Then, Claire and Joyce go on with their conversation: "Aww, cute Mudkip you have!" Joyce nods. Mudkip blushes. Joyce has doubts about the situation at home. "Claire… How is our little Dratini doing?" Claire sees her earnest and happily answers: "Just fine, really… She's growing up!" She winks at Joyce. Joyce laughs, though stops immediately. She wipes away a tear. "I miss her!"

"Phew! Glad I'm out of there… Let's make way to Devon Corp." Nahïm says outside the pokécentre.

"You want me to send her to you? She's just a baby, though… If you want… I could! Just make sure you take good care of her!" Joyce looks really, really happy: "Of course I'll take care of her! Would you really send her to me?" Claire winks at her: "Sure, just say the word!" Joyce jumps into the air and says: "Aww, thanks! You're the BEST!! Please DO send her over!!" Claire goes to the back, and comes back with Dratini. "Hey, Dratini… Guess what… You can go with Joyce now… You want to?" Dratini starts purring loudly. "I thought so!!" Joyce starts hopping around, happy as if she's a 6 year old who gets a really big pony. Claire nods to Joyce: "She's coming right now!" She puts the pokéball in the sending machine and at both sides there's a buzz.

Outside, Nahïm finally has arrived. "Ninjask, you go and scan the area for me, okay?" He throws a pokéball and a flash appears. Ninjask comes buzzing out: "Ninnn!!" Then he throws another one. Another flash appears and now a Taillow comes out. "Taiillllow!!" Both the flying pokémon start flying around the Devon Corp. building. Nahïm smiles.

In the pokécentre…

"Yes, I see her pokéball! Thank you so much Claire!! I gotta go now though… Got some evil busyness to attend to" She sends her a wink and waves. Claire hangs up, and then Joyce hangs up the phone as well. The monitor now is pitch black. Joyce runs out of the pokécentre, holding Mudkip. She runs through the streets, straight to the Devon Corp. building. There, she stops to late and bumps into Nahïm. She apologizes: "Ow, sorry!!" Then she trips over her own dress and falls on the ground. Mudkip flies out of her arms and lands a bit further. Joyce crawls to her and picks her up. "Ow, I'm sorry Mudkip!" Mudkip forgives her and hugs her. Nahïm looks at Joyce sitting on the ground: "I'm scanning the area now. So take a seat!" He hides a giggle and looks up again.

"You don't need to! I'm sure we can get in safely!" Joyce shouts. She stands up and walks to Nahïm. "I don't think so… Devon Corp. was also targeted by Team Aqua and Magma…" Joyce is ready to change her clothes again and jumps into a nearby bush. Nahïm: "Hey! Not yet!! Wait until closing time! Mm.. Maybe it's smart to eat something first!" Joyce gets out of the bush again. She pulls a twig out of her hair. "I totally agree!" Mudkip nods: "Mud, mud!" Nahïm calls back Ninjask and Taillow. "So! Let's eat!!" He starts running. Joyce: "Hey, wait for me!" She runs after him, tripping over her dress every now and then…

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 7!!  
There will be more!!

Don't forget to review!!


	8. Smelly Madness with Muk

Thank you for your reviews :D  
I'll keep on writing for you!! wink

* * *

Chapter 8 – Smelly madness with Muk

Nahïm kicks away his chair: "Ah, nice… My belly is filled up, so… Let's go! Or haven't you finished yet?" Joyce gets up as well and grabs her slushy. "No, I'm done all right!" She looks at the table, Mudkip is on it. She looks green, lets out a burp and a weird "Mud…" with a pitiful voice. Joyce: "Oh god! You ate to much ice! Go rest in your pokéball!" With an angry face she points it towards Mudkip. Nahïm looks at Joyce and says: "Okay, she looked gross…" Joyce ignores him and picks up her bag. She turns to Nahïm: "Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go!" Joyce runs outside. Nahïm runs after her. Together they stop in front of a huge building. They have arrived at Devon Corp. Joyce gapes: "Phew… It's so big!!" Nahïm says: "I don't care about that! Let's go in!" And with that he walks on. Joyce follows. They arrive at a closed door.

Joyce gets a sweat drop and says: "Mm closed…" She turns around and looks at the sky. Its pitch dark now. Good for them, for otherwise someone would have noticed them breaking in. Nahïm touches it and mumbles: "We must blast this door open!" Then he turns to Joyce: "You should freeze it with Absol's Ice Beam…" Joyce lets out Absol and commands her to use Ice Beam. She whispers: "Do it silently please… No doubt there's security here…" Nahïm starts grinning: "Well, about the security… They're good targets for my newest friend!" He moves aside his jacket and his belt is revealed. He points at the one with Gyarados in it. Joyce nods. Absol freezes the door. Nahïm picks the pokéball with Vaporeon in it and throws it. "Vaporeon, smash it with Iron Tail!" Vaporeon's tail starts to shine and a big crash is heard. The door is completely smashed!

"I said… SILENTLY!!" Joyce says with an angry face. Nahïm pulls up his shoulders and says: "Security won't hear us… They'll only react on the alarms…" Joyce gets even more angry: "You think so? Sure… They won't hear us… Though they WILL SEE US!!" She madly points at a video camera. Nahïm sighs: "Vaporeon, freeze and smash that camera please… Make sure you aren't detected…"

Footsteps are heard in the corridor nearby. Joyce shouts: "SHIT!" She takes Nahïms hand and together hide behind a pillar. Then she whispers: "Guess they saw us huhn…" She gets a sweat drop and returns Absol in its pokéball. Then she throws Belossom's and whispers: "Belossom, use Sleep Powder!" Nahïm folds his arms together and shakes his head: "Finally! Seems that your brains are frozen… Thanks to that slushy!" He points at the empty can Joyce is still holding. She throws it over her left shoulder. It nearly touches one of the red security lines. Nahïm sighs. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face. "So it would seem," she responds.

Belossom is in front of the guard now. The guard pets her and says: "Hey sweet little fella!" Belossom starts dancing, using Sleep Powder… Guard: "Yes… Very… Sweet…" Joyce and Nahïm see the guard falling on the ground and he starts snoring. Joyce walks to the guard and nods. "Well, wich way? Let's go!" Nahïm rubs his chin. "Okay… The fossil restoring lab is on the second floor. And the stairs are on your left…" Joyce starts walking to the right. Nahïm goes on: "… And we need to take care of the guards there… That lab is heavily guarded… But I guess Gyarados can take care of that…" Joyce stops and turns around. She sees Nahïm walking the other way. She shouts: "Hey wait!" and starts running the other way.

Nahïm: "Mm, I thought I heard something… Must be the wind…" Joyce stops running and bumps into a pillar. She falls to the ground, and says: "Ouch…" Belossoms pokéball rolls out of Joyce's bag. Belossom comes out and pulls Nahïms shirt. She points and says: "Bella, bella!" Nahïm looks at the little pokémon pulling his shirt. "Eh? What is it?" Belossom points at Joyce, laying on the ground in front of a pillar. "Bella, bella!" Nahïm gets a sweat drop on his face and lifts his shoulders. "Oh right…" Belossom gets a sweat drop. Joyce groans. Nahïm goes on: "Hey Joyce… Rise and shine!" When that doesn't work, Belossom tries. She touches Joyce. Joyce groans again. Then Belossom slaps Joyce. This works good… Or not… Joyce shouts: "OUCH!!" Then she gets up. Belossom starts running, Joyce chasing her. They run over the stairs and reach the first floor.

"I'll get you! You little…" Joyce shouts. Belossom puts herself onto a hold and starts charging her Solarbeam. Now Joyce runs the other way, screaming: "Aaaack!!" Nahïm comes running over the stairs. Then he shouts: "Hey, quit it! You'll set off the alarm!!" Joyce and Belossom stop fooling around and both look at Nahïm. They both look confused and say: "Huhn?" Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there are loud beeps. It's the alarm. Nahïm's face gets covered with anger markings and shouts towards them: "THERE YOU HAVE IT!! Go, go, go, go, go to the lab!!" He waves his arms and starts running. Belossom and Joyce both get a sweat drop. Then they also start running. Belossom is still charging her Solarbeam, and when guards block their way, she shoots it at full force. Nahïm commands Vaporeon: "Water Gun, now!" Vaporeon comes running to the guards. They avoid Belossoms Solar Beam, though get wet because of Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam on the floor!!" Nahïm shouts. Then, the whole floor freezes. Joyce nearly falls, and when she does… She drags Nahïm along. When laying on the ground she shouts: "Why did you do that?!" Nahïm gets up and points at the guards: "See them? They're stuck!" He giggles. Joyce gets up as well and sees the guards too. "Mm, ice cubes!!" She walks to them and starts licking the ice. Nahïm gets a sweat drop and says: "Okay… Lets slip ahead shall we?" He starts skating, as does his Vaporeon. Joyce and Mudkip slide forwards on their butt, when they fall again. Well, at least they go forward this way… Just when they almost reach the stairs to the second floor, they hear heavy footsteps. It's an Aggron.

Joyce hides behind the very first pillar she spots. Mudkip follows. Joyce releases Belossom out of her pokéball and whispers: "Use Sleep Powder!" Nahïm gets a sweat drop: "Okay…" The Aggron falls down and starts snoring loudly. The ground starts shaking. Is the Aggron really snoring that hard? Nope, it's another one! Joyce was ever so proud on making it sleep, though when the other one appears she lets herself fall to the ground. "SHIT! Not another?? Pleaseeee" Nahïm grabs one of his pokéballs, enlarges it and says: "I'll cover that! Torchic, go!" Joyce waves when Torchic appears. After that, she goes to slap and kick the sleeping Aggron. Belossom and Mudkip start doing the same. Dratini also gets out of her pokéball and wraps herself around Joyce. Joyce gets a sweat drop.

"Vaporeon, soak them with Water Gun!" Joyce throws Absol's pokéball and shouts: "Thunderbolt!" When the Aggron is soaking wet, Absol makes the water static. As the Aggron is paralyzed, Nahïm shouts: "Okay, now! RUN!!" He runs to the stairs and starts climbing it. Joyce puts all of her pokémon back into their pokéballs and gets up immediately. Except for Mudkip then, she always runs free. They both run over the stairs and reach Nahïm. Joyce grabs to her nose: "Eeeeew!! What's that smell?!" Nahïm nods, he's already holding his nose closed. "It stinks so badly…!" Mudkip points down the hall and jumps up. Joyce and Nahïm try to see what's up ahead. Then a huge sludgy thing comes sliding forward. Joyce walks backwards and grabs her pokédex. "Eeeeew!! What's that!!"

"Muk. The sludge pokémon. Thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It's so toxic, even its footprints contain poison." Joyce grabs to her mouth with her other hand. Mudkip walks back. Joyce: "Aaaack!! I think I'm gonna have to puke!" Mudkip tries to use her Water Gun, though faints right away because of the foul smell. Nahïm throws Torhic's pokéball and says: "Mm… Ember?" Torchic gets out of the pokéball and faints right away as well. Joyce and Nahïm both get a sweat drop. Then Joyce throws Absol's pokéball and Absol comes jumping out. Absol still stands, she ignores the smell. "Use your Thunderbolt!!" Joyce says. Absol uses Thunderbolt. Though Muk shakes it off. Nahïm looks confused: "Wait… Did that attack some damage? It doesn't look like it did… You know…" Joyce gets a sweat drop.

"Right… Well then… What way again?" Joyce asks Nahïm. He points towards the Muk. "That way…" he mumbles. Joyce gets another sweat drop. "We need to pass that Muk…" Nahïm says with a shaking voice. Joyce puts all of her pokémon back in their balls, except for Mudkip… Again. She picks up Mudkip and walks backwards. "Okay… Here we go then…" Joyce hesitates. She takes a leap… And jumps over Muk. She slips on his trail though, and falls on the ground. She gets up and rubs her butt. Then, Muk turns around and grabs Joyce. Joyce yells: "Aaaack!!" Muk holds her above his head and then throws her. Joyce crashes against a door. "Is this the right door…?" she mumbles.

Nahïm nods. "Nope, the door we need is bigger! Okay… I'll handle this! Gyarados now! It's your turn!" He lets out his Gyarados. Gyarados starts charging his Hyper Beam when Nahïm tells him to. Joyce gets up. "Absol… Please go help him…" she shouts when standing up. She starts sniffing around with Mudkip in the corridor. Nahïm nods. "Absol, use your Snatch! Muk has to defend himself with Acid Armor so…" Absol is ready to snatch Muk's attack. Joyce puts a hold to her pas. Mudkip knocks on a big door. "Mm.. I think I found it!!" Joyce winks. Nahïm nods. "Good job Joyce!!" he winks back. Joyce pushes the door.

Gyarados fires his Hyper Beam. Muk reacts by using Acid Armor. Absol's Snatch gets activated. So now, it's Absol who uses Acid Armor. The Hyper Beam scores a direct hit and Muk gets KO'd. "Okay Gyarados, good job! Return!" he nods. Gyarados goes back in his pokéball. Joyce doesn't get the door open, so she quickly throws a pokéball to Muk. The pokéball starts beeping and Joyce continues pushing the door. The pokéball pings. Joyce walks to it and picks it up. "Blech! Giovanni is soooo gonna get THIS ONE!!" she says. She holds it as far away as she can, and holds her nose tight with her other hand. She grabs her bag and opens the zipper. She holds her breath, for she only has two hands… She quickly puts the pokéball in her bag and closes the zipper.

She takes a deep breath of clean air. Then she sighs and goes on with pushing the door. Nahïm walks to her and pushes her aside. He pulls the door and shows Joyce the way in. Joyce gets a sweat drop. All that time of pushing… If she'd pulled, she'd be in already… She walks in, Mudkip follows. Nahïm gets inside as well. "Okay, grab the fossils!" he says while running to the window. He looks outside. Joyce walks towards a table and sees fossils laying there. She picks up the Root fossils and searches around for others as well. When she finds any Claw fossils, she walks to Nahïm. She touches his shoulder and he turns around. Joyce hands him the Claw fossils. Nahïm puts them in his bag and winks to her.

"Lets see if there are any others!" he nods. Joyce and Mudkip start searching the room. They look at every book, every cabin. "Mm okay… Mudkip, you help me brilliantly!!" Joyce winks. Mudkip nods and winks back. Mudkip carefully searches the ground for anything. Nahïm lets out his Torchic. "You go help them searching!" he says to Torchic. Then he lets out Ninjask to scan the skies. Absol walks to the door and goes to sit on her butt. Joyce gets a sweat drop when looking at Absol. "Mm… Guess you guard the door then?" she nods. Absol roars and stares down the hallway. Nahïm turns back to Ninjask. "I'll set up our escape!!" he mumbles. Ninjask buzzes in the air, ready to do something for his trainer.

"Take this rope," he says, while getting it out of his own bag. "Fly down and attach it to a tree! Then later we can slide down!" Nahïm nods to Ninjask. Ninjask buzzes: "Nin! Nin!" Mudkip pulls Joyce's skirt and points at a cabin. They haven't looked at that one yet. It's close to Nahïm. Joyce walks to it. Mudkip now pulls Nahïm's shirt. "What now wimp?" he shouts, when looking down at Mudkip. Mudkip gets annoyed and slaps him. Then she points at the cabin next to Nahïm. "Hey!! I just call them how I see them… What's wrong with that?" Nahïm angrily responds when Joyce giggles. Mudkips face looks like a tomato now. "Mm, dunno… Nothing I guess… Though I think Mudkip doesn't like it…" she giggles. Then she turns her attention to Mudkip. "Mudkip, stop it! You look like a blowfish that way!" she shouts at Mudkip. Mudkip kicks Nahïm and walks back to Joyce.

Nahïm opens the cabin Mudkip was pointing to. He finds a Helix and Dome fossil. Joyce kneels down, just in time! Evolutionary stones fall out of the cabin when it's opened. Joyce catches all kinds of stones; Fire, Water, Grass, Moon, Sun, Thunder… Even an Oval stone and Dusk stone. "JACKPOT!" Nahïm shouts when he sees Joyce with full hands. Joyce looks at Nahïm and nods. She quickly puts them in her bag. "Yes, good idea! Put them away before those other pokémon get here!" Nahïm shouts. "I'm out!!" he shouts when sliding down the rope. Mudkip jumps out of the window and grabs the rope. She also slides down.

Joyce still is in the building. She is trying to close her bag. She stuffs it all further into her bag, though can't close the zipper! She pulls and pulls, but it won't budge. The two Aggron from before reach the room Joyce is in. "Luckily we're outside!! And about going out…" he nods to Mudkip. Just as they are about to walk away from the building they hear a scream. It's Joyce. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" she shouts. She falls backwards and the zipper closes.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam! Torchic, Ember! Blow up that building!" he shouts. Apparently he doesn't realize Joyce isn't out yet… The building blows up with a blast and Joyce comes flying trough the air. She lands in a flower bedding. "O wow…" she groans. She reaches to a flower. Before she can grab it, she gets overrun by a group of Budew, Roselia and Roserade… Mudkip gets a sweat drop on her face as she walks next to Nahïm. The flowers are all crushed and Joyce cries out loud.

"Okay, lets go! There's a car there! We must get to it!" Nahïm says. He starts running to it and jumps in. He pulls out the threads of the dashboard and connects the two yellow ones. The car starts with a rumble. He puts his foot on the gas-pedal and drives off. When he sees Joyce laying in the crushed flower bedding he shouts: "JOYCE!! We don't have time for this! We must escape!!" Joyce starts crawling towards the car, clearly in pain. After all, getting overrun by a whole group ain't just anything… Mudkip grabs her arm and pulls. Joyce gets in, though Mudkip falls out. Joyce is KO'd at the next bump in the road. Mudkip runs behind the car… After letting her run about 15 minutes, she's KO. Nahïm stops the car, picks her up and puts her next to Joyce.

Then… They drive off to their next destination…

Liked it? ... Or not?  
Don't forget to review!!

skipping around happily


	9. The burning flowers of Petalburg

First of all, thank you very much for the reviews!! smiles

Second, I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter as well!!

* * *

Chapter 9 - The burning flowers of Petalburg

Joyce wakes up and goes to sit up straight. She sees the car smoking… "Now what happened?" she asks Nahïm irritated. Nahïm calmly responds: "Well… We were smoothly driving on our way to… Well… I don't know where, actually… And now the car broke down…" A sweat drop appears on his face. Joyce sighs and says: "Great… Maybe you should use one of your pokémon to see where we're going!!" Now a sweat drop appears on her face. Nahïm nods and says: "Sounds like a plan!" Nahïm throws a pokéball into the air and shouts: "Go Taillow! You go search for a town or something!" Taillow pops out of the pokéball, chirping: "Taillowww!!"

Joyce picks up Mudkip and straightens her ribbon. She jumps out of the car while holding Mudkip. When Joyce looks at the car, where all the smoke is coming from she coughs. "Bleh! Lots of smoke all right… Are you sure Torchic didn't set fire on it?" Nahïm responds irritated: "And WHY would my pokémon blast our getaway car?" Joyce lifts her shoulders and eagerly responds: "I don't know… Maybe it got mad or something?" Nahïm pays no attention to Joyce, or the car, and searches the sky for Taillow. He mumbles in himself: "Wich reminds me… We're still on the run. So we can't stay here…" Joyce sighs and responds: "Aren't we always on the run?" A sweat drop appears on her face.

She's surprised when Nahïm actually gives her an answer: "Nope, not quite…" Joyce sighs: "Whatever!" and starts walking down the road. She pets Mudkip every now and then. Nahïm switches back to the previous subject: "And if my Torchic would be in a stage of rage, I'd let him use you or Mudkip as target for his attacks!" he yells. Joyce waves: "Whatever!!" and walks on. Nahïm: "Hey, wait up!" He starts running after Joyce. Taillow comes flying back at Nahïm. "So, Taillow… Did you find a city?" Nahïm asks. Taillow chirps and points in the direction of the city. "All right!" Nahïm shouts. He puts Taillow back in its pokéball. The couple continues walking in the direction of the city.

While she's walking, Joyce looks at the flower beds on her left and right side. "Hmm, what's with all the flowers…?" she wonders herself. Mudkip jumps out of her arms and starts sniffing at the flowers. Nahïm interrupts: "Hey wimp, if I were you… I wouldn't smell at those flowers…" Anger markings appear on Mudkips face. "Mud, mud mud!" she angrily responds. Nahïm points and shouts: "Look over there!!" Joyce starts peeking around. "Where?" she asks when she doesn't spot anything. Nahïm hyperactively points at a Vileplume.

Mudkip ignores Joyce and Nahïm talking. She lets herself fall down, so she can smell the flowers better. She drowsily says: "Mud mud…" Joyce turns to Mudkip and says with caution: "Erm, Mudkip… Come here please…" Mudkip ignores her trainer, and goes on with sniffing the flowers. Joyce walks to Mudkip. When she's one meter away, she hears Mudkip snoring. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face: "Great…" She picks up Mudkip and turns to Nahïm. He lifts up his shoulders and says: "Serves him right…" Nahïm starts walking in the direction of the city. Joyce runs after him, shouting: "Hey, wait!"

Nahïm abruptly stops and says: "Let's see… Oh, there's a sign!" Joyce looks around, forgets to brake and bumps into Nahïm. "Where?" she asks. Nahïm reads the sign: "Petalburg City -- 1 Mile. Straight ahead" Joyce shouts: "A MILE?!" and then faints. Nahïm thinks out loud: "Hmm, explains why there are so many flowers around here…" In the meanwhile Mudkip is slapping Joyce, trying to make her snap out of it. Joyce is still KO'd and mumbles a bit: "A mile… A whole mile… Noooo" A sweat drop appears on Mudkips face. Nahïm looks at Joyce and says with ignorance: "Oh quit it! I feel sorry for Mudkip, you know! With such a wimpy trainer it won't grow very strong…"

Mudkip punches Nahïms leg, then punches Joyce in the face. Joyce snaps out of it right away and drowsily says: "Huhn?" Mudkip shoots her water gun into Nahïms face. Joyce shakes her head: "I don't think Mudkip agrees with you…" Mudkip goes back to Joyce and nods. Nahïm folds his arms together and ignorant says: "Who cares? I know I'm right… So…" Joyce interrupts him: "I don't, obvious… Though you're the one who's soaking wet right now!" She giggles. Nahïm lifts his shoulders and says: "That can be solved…" Nahïm jumps into a nearby bush. When Joyce tries to peek, Nahïm throws a pokéball at her. "Hey!! Make her sorry for that Torchic! Use your ember!"

Joyce gets a sweat drop on her burnt face. "Okay…." she says when fainting. Mudkip looks at her trainer and gets angry at Torchic. She starts shooting off water guns. Nahïm peeks trough the bushes and whispers: "So, a battle it is then…" Torchic and Mudkip keep on firing embers and water guns at each other. When Nahïm shouts: "You go Torchic, scratch that wimp to death!" Torchic faints because of the multiple water guns, shot by Mudkip. Mudkip turns her attention back to Joyce and starts slapping her again. Nahïm shakes his head when petting Torchic: "Typical behaviour for such weak pokémon…"

When Joyce opens her eyes, Mudkip gives her a hug. "Mud, mud!!" she says softly, burying her head in Joyce's shirt. Nahïm puts Torchic down, he falls to the ground again. Nahïm gets annoyed: "Torchic, get up… NOW!!" Torchic tries to get up in despair. Joyce pets Mudkip and gets to her feet. She starts walking towards town again. Mudkip leans backwards and sticks out her tongue at Torchic. Anger markings appear on Torchics face. It seems it's very angry. He releases a giant stream of fire. Mudkips face is covered with sweat drops. She starts shouting and poking Joyce: "Mud, mud, mudddd!!" Joyce looks over her shoulder and sees the fire coming near. She starts running while yelling: "Aaaaaack!!"

Mudkip fires her water gun to make the fire disappear. The attacks meet each other and resolve into steam. When Mudkip spots Torchic coming closer through the steam, she fires another water gun. In the meanwhile, Joyce has set foot in Petalburg. She sighs: "Phew!" Torchic looks annoyed and releases another stream of fire. The entire towns flowers get burnt by it. Joyce looks at the flowers and gets a sweat drop on her face. "Great job Nahïm…" she shakes her head.

A girl comes running out of one of the houses in the village and starts screaming: "OMG!! The flowers!!" She runs towards Joyce and when in front, she shouts: "You did this, didn't you!!"

A sweat drop appears on Joyce's face when looking at Nahïm. She sees him laughing. Then she turns to the girl. "Sorry… Team Rocket…" she winks and runs off. Nahïm laughs even more: "Oh, this feels so good!! But hey, those attacks… Those weren't usual ember attacks… It looks more like a Fire Spin!" Joyce slowly comes back. In the meanwhile the girl runs back to the house and shouts: "MOMMY!!" Joyce turns to Nahïm and responds: "Mm, yes actually they did… Did Torchic level up?" Nahïm lifts his shoulders: "Maybe so… That means he's close to evolution! So I'm off…" Joyce winks: "Good for you!"

Out of the house a huge woman appears. The big momma starts yelling at Joyce: "Why you insolent little…" Joyce's face is covered with sweat drops. She is scared to death… "Oops…" is all she can say. Nahïm looks at the huge woman coming towards Joyce. "Now I'm DEFENETLY off!!" he shouts and starts running. His Torchic follows. The mother shouts: "I'll make you PAY!!" She throws a pokéball. Joyce giggles: "You wanna fight? Go ahead! Go Mudkip!! I choose you!!" A Vulpix appears out of the mothers pokéball. Nahïm peeks at Joyce and slowly walks back. He wouldn't want to miss this!! Joyce smiles and says with evil: "Mudkip you're in advantage, use water gun!" Mudkip fires a big stream of water and the Vulpix smashes against the house behind them.

Unfortunately, it stands right up again… Nahïm shakes his head: "Told you so… That Vulpix is WAY stronger than Mudkip…" Joyce gets annoyed and shouts: "You stay out of this! Mudkip, keep using your water gun!" This time, Vulpix avoids it. Joyce gets even more annoyed and Belossoms pokéball. "Attack girl!!" Belossom and Mudkip start attacking the Vulpix. Vulpix uses Protect, when its trainer tells to do so. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face and shouts: "FINE!! Belossom, use your Sleep Powder!!" This time, the attack works. Vulpix falls asleep and gets KO'd by Mudkips water gun. "Grr… Vulpix, come back! Gastrodon… Your turn!!" the woman shouts. Nahïm nods happily: "Now that's my partner in crime…!"

When he sees the Gastrodon he shouts: "All right! A new challenger!! Joyce, let me take on this one!" Joyce steps aside and nods: "All right, but let Belossom help you!" She turns her attention to Belossom and says: "Charge Solarbeam!" Nahïm nods and throws one of his pokéballs. "Go Gyarados!" he yells. Belossom charges and fires her Solarbeam when ready. Unfortunately, Gastrodon uses Recover… "To bad… All the work for nothing…" mumbles Nahïm. Joyce gets annoyed and yells: "Belossom, try again!" Nahïm jumps in: "Gyarados, charge Hyper Beam!!" Both of the pokémon start charging their attack. Then, they combine the attacks together. A deadly combo is made; Gastrodon got KO'd. Nahïm laughs: "Yes!! Go, Snag Ball!!"

A black pokéball steals Gastrodon from the woman. The woman is getting desperate and yells: "Noooo! My dear Gastrodon!! Vulpix, go get her back!!" She throws Vulpix's pokéball once more, and there it is again. To tired to fight though, so Mudkip fires her water gun. Now its Joyce who throws a Snag ball. The black ball steals Vulpix and Joyce starts dancing with Mudkip. The mother cries out loud: "Noooo! THIEVES!!" Nahïm sticks out his tongue and then shouts: "That's what you get if you mess with team Rocket!! We're out of here! Follow me!" Joyce nods: "Right you are!" Nahïm starts running, and so does Joyce.

After running for a while, they arrive at Petalburg harbour. "This way for the next ferry!!" Nahïm shouts. Joyce follows and says: "Okay!" They stop running when they see the announcement of Petalburg harbour. "Stop! In name of the law!!" Joyce and Nahïm turn around. Nahïm says: "Oi, police!" Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face: "Great…" She runs towards some bushes and jumps in. She pulls out her tent and starts putting it up. When she's done putting it up, she hides inside together with Mudkip. Nahïm shouts: "I'll create a diversion, but I need Mudkip for that… So, GET OUT OF THAT TENT!! NOW!! And Joyce, please put it away… And head towards the ferry…"

Joyce sticks her head outside the tent, unsure what to do. Mudkip takes a peek too. Joyce pushes her out of the tent and gets out herself as well. "Okay, okay… Fine!" she mumbles as she starts wrapping it clumsy. Nahïm nods: "Okay Torchic and Mudkip, now's the moment to work together…" Joyce is busy stuffing the tent back into her bag, though it's not exactly working. A sweat drop appears on her face as she is looking at the lost cause. She gets annoyed and starts pushing it harder into the bag. Still, no luck… Anger markings appear on Joyce's face as she starts jumping on it. FINALLY! She got it into the bag. Joyce sighs and lets herself drop to the floor.

In the meanwhile, the cops are getting closer. Nahïm laughs devilish: "Well, officer Jenny… I don't have time for the likes of you…!" He looks at Mudkip and Torchic. They all nod, they know what to do. Just to make sure, Nahïm shouts: "Torchic, use Fire Spin!! Mudkip, use Water Gun!! Make the attacks blend into each other!!" Mudkip and Torchic use their attacks together. Nahïm looks behind him, there he sees Joyce peeking at him. She quickly runs off to the ferry then. Nahïm shakes his head and when he turns around, he sees the attacks have crashed. A giant cloud of steam is made. Nahïm picks up Torchic and starts running towards the ferry.

"Mudkip, come here!!" Joyce yells as she bumps off the boatman into the water. The man uses foul words as Mudkip jumps into Joyce's arms. Nahïm makes Torchic go back into his pokéball and jumps onto the boat. Joyce sticks out her tongue at the boatman in the water and starts wielding the boat herself. She thinks out loud: "Right… That way!!" She pushes a button and the boat starts rumbling. After lifting and pushing some levers, the boat starts to move. Nahïm pulls in the walking plank and laughs when he sees the cops at the shore. "Come back here this instant!!" officer Jenny shouts as team Rocket gets away… Mudkip goes to stand next to Nahïm. Together they stick out their tongue as they sail away on the boat…

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 9!

More to come!!

Don't forget to review please!!


	10. Sea Warfare

At last... Chapter 10!

R&R please :D

* * *

Chapter 10 - Sea Warfare

Joyce hits another lever and the boat starts rumbling even more now. It's also gaining more speed now. The wind blows Joyce's hair into her face. Because she can't see anything, she starts muttering foul words. Mudkip stares at her and then gets a sweat drop on her face. Nahïm leans onto the rail of the boat, relaxing in the sun. "So... How far left to Jubilife city? I know you've always wanted to visit Sinnoh..."

Joyce tries to wipe away her hair from her face, but it's not working. She keeps muttering foul words and the boat starts swaying. Up and down the waves, almost causing Mudkip to fall. Nahïm grins: "Heh... Our little wimp really needs to watch out!" After receiving a glance from Mudkip, Nahïm walks to the door. "I'll go investigate the rest of this ship with Torchic... I bet there's a treasure aboard somewhere... Or at least a PHONE! I need to contact Delibird!" Nahïm walks away.

Joyce finally manages to get the hair back and ties it immediately, to make sure it doesn't happen again. She realizes what her partner in crime just said and responds: "Sure... Go ahead..." After a big sigh she focuses back to steering the boat. After a short while, Nahïm comes running back towards Joyce. "Does this thing have an autopilot? Because there are a lot of pokémon down there... And they seem angry..." Joyce shakes her head and pushes a button with a little puppet on it. "Guess it does have autopilot..." she says when the boat steers itself. A sweat drop appears on her face. If only she found that button before...

"Well now... Mudkip, you stay here and be our lookout!" Joyce points at Mudkip. Mudkip jumps on the control panel and nods. Joyce nods at Nahïm: "Show the way partner!" Nahïm nods back at Joyce and leads the way. When they scurry down the biggest part of the way, Nahïm puts on a hold abruptly. He pushes Joyce to the wall and takes a peek at the rest of the hall. "Okay... Down here..." Nahïm jumps down the stairs, Joyce follows. As she wants to walk on, its Nahïm again who stops her. "What are you doing?" She tries to pull loose, but Nahïm stops her. He puffs: "I'm checking the surroundings..." As Nahïm lets go and starts to peek again, Joyce does the same.

"See... Those Golduck over there are guarding that door... I want to know what's behind it!" Nahïm sighs. Joyce thinks out loud: "How come we haven't seen them before on the ship? It ain't that large..." She takes a step forwards and jumps in the middle of the hallway. Nahïm is just out of reach for her. "Hey you!" The Golducks turns around as Joyce points at them. Nahïm mumbles in himself: "I have this crazy hunch we aren't alone... Like we're being watched..." Joyce ignores Nahïm and throws a pokéball. Belossom appears out of it. "Belossom, charge Solarbeam!" Joyce shouts. Nahïm nods.

"Okay, into the fray! Ninjask, go! Support Belossom in every way you can!" Nahïm shouts while throwing a pokéball. While Belossom dances, charging Solarbeam, the Golducks seem have noticed the plan of attack. One of them rushes towards Belossom with Ice Punch. Ninjask flies between the Golduck and Belossom, using Protect. The Golduck bounces back, but now the next one comes. Belossom dodges it and fires her Solarbeam at it. Nahïm laughs: "That's one! I'll do the other! Ninjask, Swords Dance, then Aerial Ace!" Ninjask does as he's told and starts doing his attacks. When he uses his Aerial Ace on the other Golduck, it's a one-hit KO. Belossom starts dancing, using Sweet Scent to see if there''s anything or anyone else on the ship. The door team Rocket wants to open, now opens itself.

As it's creaking loudly, Nahïm sees shadows moving. "Erm, I suddenly feel kind of strange... Do you?" Joyce gets speechless: "Erm... Sure if you mean that... That... That..." A sweat drop appears on her face. Belossom faints instantly, for no reason at all, it seems. Then, out of nowhere... A Gengar pops out of the wall. It startles Joyce, causing her to bump into Nahïm backwards. This causes them both to fall hard onto the ground. "Eek!" Joyce shouts. Nahïm rubs his butt and mumbles: "Ouch..." As they get up, Nahïm thinks out loud: "You know... That fall hurted more than it should have..." Joyce blushes: "Erm, yeah... Sorry... I gained wight... Ate to much chocolate..."

"Ugh, you bag of blubber!" Nahïm sighs. Joyce gets angered: "Why you!!" Her face gets covered with anger markings. Instead of using her partner as a punch bag, Joyce rushes towards Gengar. She desperately tries to hit it, though when it disappears she crashes against the nearest wall. She slides down the wall onto the ground, as being KO'd. Nahïm laughs out loud, not paying attention. The Gengar pops out of the wall behind him, with glowing eyes. Nahïm instantly falls asleep. The Gengar laughs, then disappears.

As Joyce regains her senses, she shakes her head. She searches for her partner and finds him sleeping on the ground. He doesn't seem to wake up anytime soon, so she starts slapping him in the face. "Hey you! Sleepyhead! Wake UP!!" she shouts as she punches him really hard. Nahïm wakes up, not to brightly: "OUCH!!" Joyce gets to her feet and makes a dance of joy. "Yay I woke up the sleepyhead!!" Nahïm sighs and rubs his face where Joyce punched him. That's going to be a blue stain all right... "Well... At least I'm awake..." he growls at himself.

Then they hear the boat crashing. Joyce tries to keep her balance, though fails and bumps into Nahïm again. Then Mudkip comes rolling down the stairs. Joyce gets on her feet and starts shouting: "Mudkip, what did you do? You idiot! I told you to..." In the middle of her outburst, the Gengar appears once more. Now he grabs Mudkip and makes a run for it. Joyce's face gets covered in anger markings as she storms up the stairs shouting: "You poltergeist! Let go of my Mudkip! NOW!!" Little steaming clouds come from her head as she keeps on chasing the Gengar.

In the meanwhile, the boat starts to fill up with water. Nahïm comes running up the deck and pulls Joyce at her arm. "WE'RE SINKING!!" he shouts. He actually shouted so hard, Joyce gets dizzy. "Oh goody..." she responds with a neutral look on her face. "Well, don't just STAND there! Get the wimp back!" Nahïm pushes her forwards, but Joyce starts playing with the water. As Nahïms words get trough, she responds: "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MUDKIP?!" The little cheering girl suddenly turns into a big angry monster. Nahïm takes a step back: "No time for this nonsense, UNDERSTAND?!" Nahïm throws a pokéball and Vaporeon comes popping out.

"Vaporeon, seal that hole with your Ice Beam!!" Vaporeon shoots an ice beam from its mouth. The flowing water starts to freeze. Joyce also throws a pokéball, but here Absol comes popping out. "Absol, help Vaporeon!" Unfortunately, that's not the only pokémon who comes popping out... Dratini comes out cheering, hugging Joyce. "Damn, Dratini! NOT NOW!!" A sweat drop appears on her face. Joyce gets up her feet and with Dratini wrapped around her, she rushes back to the deck. There she sees Gengar. "Curse you! Gengar!" Joyce starts charging at him. When he disappears and reappears again, Dratini hits him with Thunder Wave. Gengar freezes and Joyce throws a snag ball. Mudkip tumbles down the stairs again, for the Gengar let her fall down.

The ball wobbles for a while, then it pings. Water rises and makes the Snag ball sink. Joyce mutters swearing and then takes a deep breath. She dives down to get it. In the meanwhile, Nahïm is trying his best to stop the water from entering the boat. Vaporeon and Absol both use Ice Beam, but the water is too powerful. It keeps breaking the ice they shoot. "Gee, I wonder what Joyce is doing... Did she manage to save Mudkip?" Then, out of nowhere... The Golducks appear and start using Ice Punch on the hole. This time, the water isn't strong enough. Luckily, the water stops entering the boat and the ice layer gets thicker and thicker. Nahïm rushes to the deck, looking for Joyce.

He sees her bag floating on the surface of the sea. She fell in! Behind Nahïm, Mudkip comes rushing up on deck. Without hesitation, she jumps into the water to save her trainer. Mudkip swims underneath Joyce and starts swimming up again. Joyce is KO'd and can't swim herself. The weight of them both makes Mudkip sink as she almost reaches the boat. She pushes Joyce up a bit, so she can just breathe some air. Then she dives down and makes the bag fly back to the ship, just in front of Nahïms feet. Then she goes back to Joyce again, trying to save her. Mudkips head turns bright red. It's not working. No, she won't loose her trainer! She WONT!!

Nahïm sees the bag and pulls out a rope. He is about to swing it into the water as he sees a bright light coming out of it. "What's that? Joyce? Joyce!?" He rushes to the rail and then sees a big shadow under his partner... He throws the rope to Joyce's body. He is surprised when he sees a Marshstomp catching it in its mouth. He shakes his head and shouts: "Come on everybody, PULL!!" In the water, the Marshstomp tries its best to swim as hard as she can. Nahïm sees only Joyce's legs still in the water. He shrieks when he sees the Marshstomp in front of him, clinging onto the rail. Nahïm sticks out his hand and takes Joyce's.

He pulls with all his might and gets her out. Unfortunately, Joyce's Dratini slides off as she's being pulled in. Marshstomp sees it falling and tries to reach it, but it just slips away... As Marshstomp gets on deck, she sees a Taillow and Ninjask holding Dratini. They saved her just in time! Dratini is put next to Joyce on deck. Marshstomp starts pushing on Joyce's chest as long as it takes to make her breathe again. Absol does the same with Dratini, but less graceful. She just stomps on Dratini, wich causes such shock it has to wake up. Absol grins and goes to lay in a corner.

Water bursts out of Joyce's mouth as she breathes. Joyce sees her Marshstomp above her and hugs it. "You ... You saved me... Didn't you?!" Marshstomp laughs. A sign to Joyce, it's a yes. "Hmm, finally awake huhn?" Nahïm says sceptically. "About time..." Joyce gets up her feet, supported by Marshstomp. She stumbles towards Nahïm. With a mad face she turns away from him again. Nahïm grabs her elbow and laughs. "So there's something different about the wimp... It's bigger and she's somewhat darker colored..." Joyce waves him away and laughs: "Yes, she evolved." With a proud face, Joyce pets Marshstomp.

Nahïm turns around as he hears a mad chirping sound. It's Torchic. "Hmm, Torchic? What's with you?" Torchic chirps madly, and keeps pointing at Marshstomp. Joyce laughs out loud: "Torchic is angry because Mudkip evolved before he did!" She keeps laughing, then has to flee for a huge fire stream comes after her. Nahïm sighs. "Serves you right for insulting my friend. I bet he could cream your wimpy Marshstomp any time!" Joyce glances at him. Marshstomp glances at Torchic.

...

* * *

Hopefully, the next chapter will be made soon.  
Since my friend has a lot on his mind, it'll take some time...


	11. The Diamond Cave

Hey everybody!!  
I know its been a loooooooooooong time since I've actually posted ANYTHING :p  
But yeah... Here's chapter 11!  
Finally!

I'm sad to tell you my friend has little time now he's gone to college...  
So yeah... There may come some stories just from me.  
Don't be disappointed if we don't update often on this story.

Its not dead... Its just hard to make on my own,  
so when my friend DOES have time, we get on it ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Diamond Cave

"Hey lets not fight here, we're on a SINKING SHIP for crying out loud!" Joyce shakes her head and sighs. Nahïm panicks: "You're right! I totally forgot that! Where's the phone?" Joyce gets mad. "PHONE?! You should worry about the holes you covered with ice! Is it gonna hold?" Nahïm looks goofy at her. "I don't know..." Then something cracks. And not just a crack, but a loud one. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face. "Guess not..." Joyce glances at Nahïm.

Nahïm sighs: "Oi... Time to leave now then?" Joyce smirks and pushes Nahïm overboard. Then she shouts: "MAN OVER BOARD!!" She laughs out loud and then says: "Joyce to the rescue!!" As she jumps off of the boat, she creates a huge splash with her Marshstomp. Nahïm shrieks: "Aaack!!" He dives under and then comes up again. "Go Gyarados!" Gyarados appears roaring. Joyce swims underwater and tries to swim up. Marshstomp takes a deep breath and dives to her. Together they swim up. In the meanwhile, Nahïm has climbed up Gyarados' back. Joyce shrieks, as she has trouble breathing: "Can... Can I come?" Nahïm ignores her and speaks to his Gyarados: "I think you can start moving now..."

"Hey! Wait for meeee!" Joyce grabs Marshstomp and orders her to swim to them. Then finally, Joyce grabs Gyarados and climbs up. She puts Marshstomp back in its pokeball and turns to Nahïm. With a sincere look she stares at him. Nahïm glances: "Hey, it's not my fault that Marshstomp can't keep up!" He searches around him, looking for something. When he sees Joyce's questioning face he says: "Wait a minute... Where's Torchic?" Joyce smirks and throws Marshstomp's ball again. "Come on Marshstomp, we'll show him! We're gonna swim to the shore!" Joyce says as she jumps into the water again.

"Hey! Come back here right NOW!!" Nahïm shouts. Joyce pretends she's not hearing him as she shouts: "Can't hear yah!" Then she dives down with Marshstomp. When underwater she sees Lanturn and Luvdisc everywhere she looks. Nahïm shakes his head and sends his Gyarados back to the ship. There he hears heavy chirping. "Torchic?" In the meanwhile, Joyce has found a hole underwater. She commands Marshstomp to go there. She almost runs out of breathe when she sees light. They swim up and Joyce gasps for air. "Ooh look at this Marshstomp!" she shouts. Marshstomp nods. Joyce breathes deeply, then looks behind her. "Hmm... Where's my partner in crime?" They dive down together again.

At the ship, Nahïm finally spots Torchic. It immediately jumps to him. It chirps happily. Joyce dives up from the surface once more. "There! On the sinking ship! Marshstomp there, go!" she shouts. Joyce hears Nahïm shouting: "Oh Torchic, I was worried sick! You're all right?" Joyce grabs the metal of the boat and climbs up. She pulls his shirt while shouting: "Nahïm! You GOTTA see this! Come with us! NOW!!" Nahïm pulls his shirt loose of Joyce's grip and turns back to Torchic. "Give me a moment with my pokémon okay! I'll deal with you later..." Joyce jumps back into the water and grabs Marshstomps fin. "Fine, then you just sink along with this fucking ship! Come on Marshstomp, lets go back to the diamonds!!" Nahïm swiftly turns around. "Huh? Diamonds?"

"Eh, yeah... Bye!" Joyce shouts as she dives under with Marshstomp again. Nahïm turns his attention back to Torchic. "Yeah whatever... So Torchic, how was your secret training on the ship? Did you learn how to control the fire inside of you? Did you learn how to deal with water?" Torchic chirps happily when he sees the smirk on his trainers face. Back in the cave, Joyce breaks off one of the diamonds and puts it in her bag. She and Marshstomp swim back to the ship swiftly. Joyce hoists herself up on the ship, using the metal bars."Nahïm, LOOK!" Joyce shouts as she pulls his shirt again. Nahïm ignores her and keeps looking at his pokémon. "Look Joyce, didn't I tell you I would deal with you later?" Joyce pulls out the diamond and moves it in front of Nahïm.

Nahïm follows it, until he's looking at Joyce. Then the bright light reflected by the sun blinds him. He turns back to Torchic and says: "Not worth mentioning... Try again." Joyce doesn't get it. He's not in for treasure? But he's from Team Rocket... Just like herself... Joyce shakes her head. "Nahïm, you don't get it! There's loads more down there!" Joyce points at the water below them, slowly swallowing the ship. Nahïm looks at the water and then ignores it again. "Why don't you dive for them then... I'm thinking of a solution here... We're in kind of trouble you know..." Joyce jumps lets herself fall backwards, into the water. "Fine, but then I'm gonna keep them for myself as well!" And with that she dives back to the cave.

Nahïm sighs. "Okay, she's gone now!" He picks up Torchic, so the water won't reach him. He walks to the cabin on the ship and puts Torchic on top of it. There its dry. Nahïm starts talking to it. "Hey Torchic, you've definatly grown stronger in this short time... And I want you to know that... The battle with Marshstomp isn't important. Winning or losing doesn't say anything. You'll still my number one, whatever may happen." Then Torchic chirps loudly and becomes surrounded by a bright flashing light. Then... Torchic turns into a Combusken. Now, the boat starts sinking really fast. "Return, my friend." Nahïm speaks as he holds up Combuskens pokéball. Then he throws the one from Gyarados and hops on when it pops out. "Okay, Gyarados! You go find my partner in crime with me!" Then they dive down, Gyarados roaring.

In the meanwhile, Joyce has reached the cave again. She climbs out and hugs the huge diamonds tightly. "Wow... I sure earned this!" She scurries around with Marshstomp. Then she stops and realizes that gathering the diamonds would go way faster with the others as well. She throws her pokéballs. "Belossom, Absol, Dratini, Vulpix and Gengar! Go! Get me my diamonds!" They all nod, except Dratini. As always, she wraps herself around Joyce. Joyce sighs and puts her back into her pokéball. "Okay, perhaps not you... Dratini..." Joyce sighs as she keeps picking up both small and large diamonds. "To bad my partner in crime wouldn't come along with me..." Joyce sighs; "Oh well... Now its all ours for the taking!" She grins and goes back to putting the diamonds into her bag.

"Bellaaaaaa" Belossom comes stressing back to Joyce. "Belossom?" Joyce kneels and hugs her. "What is it, girl? What is it?" Belossom shakes from head to toe, but points into a clear direction. Joyce tries to look ahead, but the way is too dark to see from here. "Come on, Belossom... Show me!" Belossom shivers, but takes Joyce's hand and leads the way. As they get closer, Belossom shivers more and more. Then they see it. Joyce gasps. "Oh my GOD!! Its a skeleton!" Her shriek is heard throughout the whole cave. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Then the skeletons head starts wobbling. Belossom punches her pokéball and disappears into it. Joyce shrieks even harder now. When she gasps for air, she hears the water surface breaking, followed by a voice. Its Nahïm.

"Phew! That was a long dive!" he gasps. He climbs out and puts Gyarados back in his pokéball. Then he searches around for Joyce. He hears a loud shriek and runs to it. There he sees Joyce in fear. "That idiot... NOW what?!" Joyce points at the skeleton as Nahïm approaches. Gengar pops out of the wall, startling both the Team Rocket members. Joyce shrieks in Nahïms ear out of being startled. Nahïm laughs. "Thats a good one Gengar!" Joyce gets out of shock, but still keeps shouting. "Its a friggin SKELETON!!" Nahïm lowers his eyebrow, looking suspicious at Joyce. "So...?" Joyce yells even louder now. "So... SOMEONE DIED HERE!!" Nahïm raises and lowers his shoulders. "So... Be glad it can't hurt you anymore..." Nahïm starts to walk around.

"Faaaaaaaack!" Joyce yells. She sees Marshstomp strolling back to her with his arms loaded with diamonds. Nahïm hasen't seen her yet, but keeps talking in himself. "I can tell you this... The guy that died over there is actually a big fool you know... This cave... Its strong enough to hold the enormous water pressure..." Joyce cuddles Marshstomp. "Oh Marshstomp... You're the greatest!" Then Nahïm turns around. "What...? HEY!! Gimme those!!" Joyce shields Marshstomp. "You stay away from her! You didn't help us so they're NOT YOURS!!" Nahïm rapidly grabs the diamonds from Marshstomp anyway. "HEY!! I want those for Claire!" Nahïm smirks. "I'm a Rocket remember!?" Joyce shakes her head. "Have you no heart?" Her sadness turns into rage. "Our mom is deadly ill!"

Nahïm sighs and calmly replies: "The art of stealing runs through my veins." Joyce's eyes get covered with tears. "NOT stealing from me..." Her Gengar starts creating a Shadow Ball, to attack Nahïm with it. "Gengar... No... You don't have to..." Joyce sighs. Gengar stops immediately and disappears again. Nahïm goes to stand near the water and turns the diamonds around and around. When he sees the questioning look on Joyce's face he says: "I'm going to look how much money these will make..." Joyce turns around and replies: "Fine, but half of it goes to Claire to look after mom! The rest we might use for creating a base..." Then she starts walking deeper into the cave. Belossom pops out of her pokéball and grabs Joyce's hand. "Hey Belossom, come on! We'll search for more!" They start running.

"Hmm... Yup, they're worth something! Not much though..." Then he turns around and notices Joyce is gone. "Where'd she go now..." He starts walking the same way Joyce did. Joyce shrieks and Nahïm runs to her. "Look at THIS!!" she shouts while holding up an golden egg. "This looks like old Amber or something..." Nahïm snatches it and walks to the water again. "You got fooled again... See?" He holds it in the water with one hand. Then starts scratching on it with the other. The gold flows into the water, leaving behind a faint white egg. "See... It was an egg covered in paint... Not to mention... Not worth anything..." Joyce sighs. "Okay, well... Lets just go then..." She starts putting all of the diamond things into her bag. Nahïm shouts: "Wait!" Joyce ignores him: "You can have the egg if you want."

"Gengar... Could you use Shadow Ball on that wall over there please?" Gengar grins wide and starts creating the Shadow Ball. When it has the size of a huge balloon, he throws it at the wall. The wall crumbles a bit. Joyce turns to Nahïm and Gengar, looking serious. "Gengar, what are you doing? I didn't even order you!" Then she gazes at Nahïm. He calmly speaks to Gengar: "Thank you, Gengar." Then he turns to Joyce. "See those? Those wires I mean?" Joyce walks to them and touches them. As if she thinks she's hallucinating. "See... This whole cave is a big set-up! Everything is fake around here!" Nahïm realizes. Joyce looks concerned at Nahïm. And only gets out a mere: "Damn..."

* * *

We did a little on the next chapter already,  
but we won't post it that fast, sorry.

R&R please!


	12. Double Trouble

YEAH!  
This is what you've all been waiting for :p  
CHAPTER 12 folks!

The adventure of Nahïm and Joyce continues!  
Thank you everyone who keeps this alive with reviews and favs :D  
The one with the most honest review can get to decide the next (ch14) chapter!!  
(yeah chapter 13 is almost finished :p)

* * *

Chapter 12 – Double Trouble

A voice is heard throughout the cave: "You looked right through our little ruse..." Both Nahïm and Joyce turn around. Joyce looks deeper into the cave, with not seeing anything as a result. "What the hell?!" Nahïm steps forward, speaking: "Who are you guys?" Joyce turns to Nahïm. "This looks bad... Where are they...?" Nahïm shakes his head. "Other Rockets maybe..." Joyce nods. "Yes.. Maybe..." Then Joyce starts yelling

into the cave: "WHO ARE YOU FOLKS? SHOW YOURSELVES!!" An echo rouses trough the cave, then silence is heard. Then, out of nowhere... A woman and a man appear in white in front of them. They have a Meowth following them...

The woman with purple hair speaks: "James... She said the magic word..." The man nods at her and they grab each others hands. Then they start rhyming. The woman starts: "To protect the world from devastation." then the man: "To unite all people within our nation." And so they go on, one after another... "To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light, Surrender now! Or prepare to fight!" The couple is now silent, but then the Meowth speaks! "That's right!" Joyce and Nahïm exchange wtf-looks. Then Joyce speaks up: "Oh, hi! I suppose you're here sent by Giovanni to help us get this all up?"

As James wants to say something, Jessie cuts him off: "I don't think so!" Nahïm looks at Joyce with a questioning look. "Who are these geeks... Oh wait! I've heard of them before!" With a desain voice he goes on: "Jessie and James... The most ASHAMING members of Team Rocket in DECADES!" When he sees the questioning look on Joyce's face, he goes on: "No really! They deserve a trophy for all of the mistakes they made..." A big grin appears on the couple in black. Joyce laughs: "Ah, figures! Just look at how they're dressed! That alone is worth a trophy!" Joyce and Nahïm laugh out loud together. Nahïm bursts out of laughing after Joyce mutters: "White outfits... Bleh!"

Then the woman speaks up again: "NOW wait a minute! Its you who look like JUNK!" Joyce steps forward, angrily. "DARE say that again!" Marshstomp mimics Joyce and mutters: "Mar, mar!" Jessy steps forward as well, looking devilish. With a low voice she speaks: "I said... YOU LOOK LIKE JUNK!!!" Joyce's face turns red. "Grrrr! Marshstomp, go get her!" As Marshstomp runs forward, Jessie throws a pokéball. Out of it comes Seviper. Meowth speaks to James: "Now what's all of this ruckus?" James sighs and says: "It seems Jessie just got herself another rival..." The woman turns to her partner and shuts him up with a mere wave of her hand. "Seviper, use Poison Fang!!"

Joyce sees Seviper closing in on her Marshstomp, so she yells: "Marshstomp, EVADE! Then use Mud Shot!!" The Seviper misses terribly and hits the floor with its fangs. Then a big stream of mud hits it in the face as it looks up again. Nahïm speaks up: "James and Meowth... I feel sorry for you..." As the Seviper tries to get up, it once again charges towards Marshstomp. Nahïm continues: "It seems that my friend needs some help... Time to say hello to my best partner! Go, my friend!" Combusken appears chirping. Joyce gasps as she sees it: "Oh! It evolved!" Nahïm sighs. "Tell me something I don't know... Combusken, use Flamethrower!" Joyce nods and commands Marshstomp to use Mud Shot once again.

Now James throws his pokéball, showing Carnivine. As it appears, it gobbles James up. Joyce and Nahïm laugh out loud. As it lets go, the Mud Shot of Marshstomp hits James right in the face. Joyce jumps into the air. "Yeah! I just scored some bonus points!!!" Nahïm laughs and says: "Yeah, time to say bye-bye now! Combusken, Sky Uppercut!" Combusken punches the Seviper back at the Team Rocket in white, causing them to fly up. They shoot right trough the ceiling of the cave, causing a big hole. Water flows into the cave. Joyce gets a sweat drop on her face. "Yes, great move Nahïm... Swim for your life!" Nahïm now also gets a sweat drop on his face. "Oops... Seems that I goofed again..." Joyce sighs and grabs her beloved Marshstomp.

She retreats all of her pokémon right away and then dives down with Marshstomp. Nahïm returns Combusken and dives down with Gyarados. Outside, Joyce breaks the water surface. "Phew... Okay, where's Nahïm now?" Marshstomp nods and mutters another: "Mar, mar!" Then out of nowhere, Joyce gets lifted up. She slowly gets out of the water and then falls backwards, back into the water. As she spits out some water, she sees it was Gyarados. Nahïms Gyarados. Then she sees Nahïm. "Hey! I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Joyce shakes her head as she swims back to Marshstomp. "No... Just worried..." She coughs, spitting out more water. "Bleh... Water in my lungs..."

Nahïm ignores her and turns his attention back to Gyarados. "Gyarados... Time to move out!" Marshstomp grabs the tail of Gyarados and pushes Joyce on it. Joyce looks at the horizon. "Erm... We aren't moving forward you know... Wich is no good, by the way..." They start moving backwards instead of forwards! "CRAP! You'd better start moving... Like... NOW!!!" Nahïm looks all around him, looking confused. Then he speaks up to Joyce. "Oi... I hate to say it, but... WE'RE IN A MAELSTROM!!! Gyarados, SWIM, SWIM FOR OUR LIVES!!!" Joyce looks down. "Right... Maelstrom..." A sweat drop appears on her face. "Just my luck..." Nahïm sighs and mutters: "Seems like Team Rocket is drowning off again..." Another sweat drop appears on Joyce's face. "Thats the line of those noobs!" she shouts as she points up.

Nahïm looks dazed and goes on: "Our lives were so beautiful... Well it fitted as our last words you know..." Joyce hits him on the back with her fist. "NO WAY I AM GONNA DIE IN THIS FRIGGIN WET OCEAN!!! ... FUCK!!! Use your Gastrodon or something!" Nahïm cheers up. "Hey! That seems like a plan! Go, Gastrodon!" Joyce and Nahïm stare at it, as it gets dragged in the maelstrom. Sweat drops appear on both Nahïm and Joyce's face. Then... The maelstrom fades just like that... Joyce looks down, confused. "Eh... What the hell happened...?" She jumps into the water with Marshstomp again. And ignores Nahïm's "I dunno..."

Then they dive down. Nahïm sighs and looks at the sun. He leans backwards and then realizes he's still on his Gyarados. Then he goes to sit up straight again. Once again, the water surface gets broken by Joyce and Marshstomp. Joyce is all over exited as she climbs back on Nahïms Gyarados. "Nahïm! You GOTTA see that... That... Hmm... I dunno what that was..." She looks confused. Nahïm asks excitedly: "Was it silver? With big wings? And a very angry face?" Joyce nods. "Yeah... Sorta... And VERY UGLY!!!" Nahïm laughs out loud. "Oh yeah! That's Lugia!" Joyce doesn't get Nahïms excitement. She looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Okay... So... Is that thing worth something??"

Nahïm gets a sweat drop on his face. Joyce responds to him with an innocent: "What??" as she jumps back into the water. As she dives down again, Nahïm sighs. "Eh, Joyce?" As she comes back up again she pants: "Okay... Its gone again..." She swims back to Nahïm. Then the maelstrom appears again. Joyce screams loudly. "Aaahhh! Need escape!!! Swim for it Marshstomp!!!" Then, without command, Marshstomp dives into the maelstrom. Nahïm is shocked. "YOU CRAZY??!! Oh well... Gyarados, follow them!" As Joyce sees Nahïm on his Gyarados behind her, she tries to speak. "Blub blubl... Blubll BlubllBublls" Nahïm rolls his eyes. Then both of them get dragged away by a strong current. As Joyce almost suffocates, she points forward.

Nahïm looks forward. All he can see is a blurry Lugia's back. Then he faints. Joyce manages to touch the Lugia's tail. She sees the Lugia turning around. Then everything goes blurry in front of her eyes and she faints too...

* * *

Joyce: Do NOT forget rate and review (R&R) please :p *winks*  
Nahïm: *sigh* Combusken, burn her!  
Joyce runs off :p


End file.
